Ages of Conflict: Book 5 Learning
by Corianin
Summary: Things are about to heat up for Bella as Carlisle takes her under his...erm, wing. Will everyone be able to keep her secret from Edward? Oh, and there's still the little matter of the impending Apocalypse. Nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So apparently, FF has decided to completely kill all of the formatting in my stories, including those lovely things called chapter breaks. I just realized this when I looked over my more recent posts. I do apologize for this - it's truly a pain in the ass. And I thank everyone who's read and reviewed despite the crappy quality, LOL I hope to be able to rectify the situation, and re-post with some semblance of order. With that said, on to Learning...

* * *

~This is definitely my favorite way to wake up,~ thought Bella, keeping her eyes closed as she burrowed deeper into Edward's arms. Even that small movement pulled muscles that had gotten one hell of a workout, and her quiet moan was a mixture of pleasure and pain and contentment. She felt his chest shift as he laughed quietly.

"Well, love, you survived our attentions. Do you still think you're not special?" She turned her head to meet his gaze, losing herself in the love in his eyes, love that was tempered by lingering guilt. She knew why it was there, and that she may never be able to watch it go away, but she could try to help. She kept her tone light and teasing.

"I'm willing to concede that you all believe I am special. Is that good enough?" He sighed dramatically - which was especially funny since he didn't have to breathe - and shook his head.

"Some day, Bella, I will manage to convince you that you are nothing short of extraordinary."

"I'll believe that as soon as you stop beating yourself up for not treating me like a perfect princess last night." He blinked at her, obviously surprised that she'd picked up what he'd been trying to hide from her, but after a moment he just closed his eyes in resignation.

"I still can't break the feeling that I shouldn't be disrespecting you in this way. You're the love of my life, and as of late I find myself treating you like...well, like a common slut. It's not something I do easily." Bella sat up fully and placed her hands against his chest, leaning closer to him.

"Edward, open your eyes and look at me." With obvious reluctance he did just that, and though she wanted to reel from the amount of guilt and worry in those butterscotch depths, she drew on some of her hard-won confidence to hold his gaze and keep her voice steady.

"I know this is hard for you. I just wish it wasn't. You're not treating me badly, not when it's something I obviously want as well. I love you, Edward Cullen, and I always will, and when two people love each other as much as you and I do, then nothing they do together is wrong."

"Bella," he began, pausing as if not sure what to say. She'd never seen him so hesitant before, and it made her stroke her fingers gently over his bare chest in soothing motions. "I was going to wait, to find a better way, but I just...I...Bella, will you -"

"RISE AND SHINE!!" Bella barely had time to blink before Alice pounced, and even less time to think as her best friend gave her a passionate good-morning kiss before turning to treat Edward to one as well. Bella could feel his frustration and wondered what on earth he'd been about to say, but Alice was wasting no time in dragging her from the bed and all but tossing her into the bathroom.

"Take your human moment, Bella, but be quick. Esme's got your breakfast ready, and I just want the school day to be over quickly 'cause I have you all to myself this weekend!" Bella couldn't stop her own giggles at Alice's enthusiasm, especially as she knew it was all show, and acquiesced gracefully.

"Okay, okay, I'll be down in a minute." She closed the bathroom door and started the shower, letting the water heat up as she puzzled over Edward's half-spoken comment.

* * *

"ALICE," he growled, "you have the worst timing in the world." She turned to him, a gleam in her eye as she pounced, landing on the bed beside him and smiling.

"It's not time yet, Edward. I know it." He glared at her, a look that would have had mortals trembling in fear, yet it had no effect on the lingerie-clad vampiress beside him. "Oh, don't get all upset. Trust me, you'll know when the time is right, and it will be perfect, but if you propose now, she's going to have some hard months ahead of her, and you don't want to cause her grief."

"What did you see? What kind of grief?"

"Doesn't matter now. You won't ask her yet."

"Alice..." he grumbled. She just grinned and slid over him, until she was straddling his lap. She shifted slightly against the growing erection nestled between her legs.

"Mmmm. I'm so glad you finally came around to our way of thinking, Edward," she purred, sliding against him. "Do you think Bella would mind if I sampled you this morning?" He was about to answer when the human in question popped her head out from around the door.

"Only if I get to watch," she said with an impish smile, and Edward moaned as she walked out of the bathroom, the towel around her hair the only fabric in sight. His eyes eagerly drank in her curves, still damp and glistening, and he watched as she took a seat at the end of the bed. Alice turned to watch as well, reaching a hand out to the seated girl and tracing it delicately down Bella's leg.

"You can watch or you can help, Bella," offered Alice, but the brunette shook her head.

"I'll just watch this time. You're hot when you're giving head." Alice grinned from ear to ear and turned back to Edward.

"You hear that? Your girl thinks I'm hot." Edward, still slightly reeling from Bella's decision, shook his head and turned his full attention to Alice.

"No, she thinks you're hot when you're giving head. Which you aren't yet."

"He has a point, Alice," laughed Bella, leaning back against the foot board and crossing her ankles. The pixie huffed.

"Well, if you're both going to be that way," she pouted, and then quicker than Bella's eyes could track she had Edward's sleeping pants shredded and his cock down her throat. He arched upwards and let out a long moan, the sensation of being completely enveloped in Alice's talented mouth leaving him reeling. He let his eyes close for a moment so he could fully savor the feeling, but snapped them open again as the scent of Bella's arousal hit him. She'd uncrossed her legs and was lightly tracing a finger along her folds as she watched Alice suck and stroke him. He noticed how reddened and swollen her delicate skin was, caught sight of the faint tracings of bruises beginning to show on her inner thighs, and wanted to be ashamed. Instead, to his shock, the sight turned him on more, visual confirmation of the passion the three of them had taken out on her slender body making him harder still. Bella saw his gaze and smiled wickedly.

"You like knowing you guys put me through a workout, don't you. Claiming me, fucking me. You can't deny it - it shows on your face." Without needing prompting Alice sped up a bit, and the combination of her expert attentions and Bella's quiet words had him whimpering.

"Please..." He didn't realize he'd spoken until he heard Bella chuckle.

"Please what, love?"

"Please...touch yourself. For me." She grinned and complied, stroking herself more firmly, timing her fingers to Alice's slowing motions.

"Like this?" she asked teasingly, sliding her finger between her damp folds. He could only nod as she kept it up, letting her voice wash over him. "I'm still sore, Edward," she breathed, though it was anything but a complaint. "Taking you three over and over again..." Alice's small hand came up to stroke and tug on his nuts, and he could feel himself losing control. He tangled his hands in her hair and began to shift his hips, loving the feeling of control as he plowed into her mouth with abandon, her moans and Bella's spurring him on.

"God, Edward...I think you're gonna make her come if you keep that up." A quick glance at Alice showed the truth of Bella's statement and he groaned, knowing how close all three of them were. Without his conscious thought he spoke to her.

"You want to come, Alice?" She nodded around his pistoning dick, her lips never letting up their blissful suction. He tugged her head downward more forcefully and she moaned, a needy, drawn-out sound that made him shudder.

"Do it Edward, make her come for you." Bella's voice was harsh and just as desperate as he felt. He forced himself to hold on, to hold out until...

With a squeal Alice came, shaking like a leaf in a high wind, and the loud gasping from Bella let him know she was careening over the edge as well. His control fell apart completely and he groaned as the still shivering pixie wrapped around his cock swallowed everything he unloaded down her throat. It seemed to go on forever and then he fell back against the headboard, gasping for air he didn't need and staring in amazement as Bella crawled over to Alice. Bella's hair trailed over Alice's creamy skin as the brunette pushed her friend backwards, stretching out against her and kissing her deeply. He couldn't pull his eyes away, couldn't find the strength to be ashamed as he knew he should. He just lay there and watched as the girls brought themselves down from their peak through gentle kisses and caresses. Even after Bella stood up and walked on unsteady legs to get ready for school, after Alice gave him a final kiss and dropped from the landing to head out the bedroom door, Edward could only lay there while his thoughts chased each other like a bunch of puppies finding their tails for the first time.

"Edward?" Bella's voice cut into his distraction.

"Yes?"

"Time for school," she said reluctantly. With a quick move he was standing beside her, holding her in his arms and feeling more content than he had in a long time.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he said absently, hugging her to him. She tensed and looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"We can, Edward. You already know I want to be with you for eternity." She looked away then, knowing that this was a sore spot, but for some reason he realized that, damned or no, he was never going to let her go. Forever wasn't going to cut it. He placed his fingers gently under her chin and coaxed her eyes back to his. The guilt he saw in them rocked him to the core, and he knew he'd rather die before causing that look again.

"Eternity isn't long enough, Bella. But it's a good place to start." The joy that slowly crept across her beautiful features as she realized what he meant made everything worthwhile. He'd deal with the afterlife when it came to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: A whole week off and I thought I might FINALLY have time to write, but no...real life keeps grabbing me by the throat and dragging me away. But I've wrestled it into submission for a bit, so we'll see how much I can get accomplished as far as Ages goes before I have to go back to work in two days. *crosses fingers*

* * *

"I think you should spend some time learning how to use the computer today," Lili said from under the desk. She'd decided to get the strange box herself, since he admitted to being clueless, even going so far as to have someone from the nearby town of Port Angeles come to the house the day before to add wires and a strange blinky box. He'd just spent the last twenty minutes watching her unpack the gigantic cardboard container and connect wires to...well, things that weren't wires though he had no idea what they were. Not like he was paying a lot of attention, however...it was entirely too enjoyable to watch her slink around under the desk on hands and knees, the tail of the flannel shirt rising up just enough to tease as she wriggled to reach behind the furniture and plug the contraption in. She finally pried herself from beneath the desk and turned to him.

"Come here." Her words were a challenge, and he was more than up to the task, so he walked over to stand in front of her. Looking down into her shining eyes, he traced one hand through her hair, smiling as she purred.

"Yes?" he murmured. She stepped aside with a flourish and gestured to the strange machine sitting dormant on the desk.

"Meet your new friend. Luc, this is Vista. Vista, Luc."

"Vista?" he said, slightly puzzled. "You've already named it?" She just laughed and pushed him in front of her, coaxing him down onto the desk chair and pushing it in front of the screen.

"No, silly. That's the operating system."

"The what?" Her response was a sigh.

"I can see we have a lot of work to do," she said in a tone reminiscent of a schoolteacher. "Okay, see that button? That's the power button. Press it."

For the next two hours, Lili walked him through basic computer knowledge, showing him how the software operated and what kinds of things he could see and do. Luc had to admit, it was fascinating. ~Humans have come such a long way,~ he thought as he clicked and browsed. Finally feeling he had the hang of the machine, Lili stepped back.

"I'm going to go take a walk around, see what things are like out there. After all, I do start school next week." He turned around and gave her a grin.

"Don't get so caught up in watching him that you forget to give his shirt back," he said, chuckling at the blush that worked its way over her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to go to him-" she began, but Luc cut her off.

"Ah, ah, angel...you forget who you're trying to fool." He stood from his chair and walked a few feet to join her at the staircase. Wrapping her in his arms, he nuzzled the top of her head. "Now go put some clothes on. As much as I'm sure no one would object to you in that shirt and nothing else, I don't think it's the best impression to give the curious townfolk." Kissing her gently, he chuckled as his mate ran upstairs. A few moments later she came dashing back down again, this time fully attired. With the flannel shirt folded under her arm, he noticed with a hidden grin.

"I'll be back in a little while, love," she said. "You play nice with the computer." And then she was gone, out the door so quickly she seemed a blur. He chuckled to himself and sat back down in front of the machine.

~So, I wonder what else there is to see in this 'internet' thing.~

* * *

Bella could barely stand the thought of going to school today. She'd done her best to hide her growing excitement and nervousness from Edward, and she was once again very thankful that he couldn't read her mind. The recollection of the morning was quite vivid for her, however, and she knew when she couldn't stay still in her seat that he attributed it to that. Soon enough, though, they were at the school and Alice was whisking her away down the hall to their first class, leaving Bella to breathe a slight sigh of relief. As they slid into their seats, Alice grinned at her.

"Someone's a little eager, aren't they?" she asked with a mischievous smile. Bella, managing to ignore her own telltale blushing, reached for her backpack.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered back, pulling out her notes and textbook as the teacher walked in and closed the door. Pointedly ignoring Alice, she passed her assignment in and opened to the section they'd be covering today. A moment later, as she figured would happen, a piece of folded paper was slid under her arm.

_Come on, Bella. I know my best friend. And I know that you're just trembling with anticipation. Oh, and don't worry, your fears are totally misplaced. But then, if you listen to your instincts, you know that already. Ask your questions._

Bella huffed a chuckle under her breath.

**Well, if you know I'm going to be asking, why don't you save me the trouble and just tell me the answers?**

She saw Alice out of the corner of her eye, seeming to pay full attention to whatever pointless drivel their teacher was spouting and writing what anyone else would assume to be points of interest. A few seconds later, the paper returned.

_Because you need to ask. Trust me, you do. So ask already. _Bella just sighed and gave in.

**What is he going to teach me? What do I do? I'm being a putz, I know, but...god, it's Carlisle. I can't even imagine what he knows, and my mind is whirling with assumptions I know will be wrong. But I've got no idea what to expect. ** Passing the note back Bella tried desperately to keep up a pretense of listening to what the teacher was saying, but all she could do was pray she wasn't called on to answer a question. It seemed less than a moment had passed before she felt the paper sliding against her skin again.

_I won't tell you what's coming. I will tell you what you already know. Trust him. Of all of us, there is no one more capable of assuring your safety, and I know you know that. I will tell you, however, that he's going to be very thorough. Much more so than he was with even Esme. But then, he's never worked with a human. There are a lot of things that come naturally to our kind that do not before the change. I guarantee you, you will blossom under his tutelage. In a way, I wish you could see what I've seen, but maybe it's best you experience it step-by-step. Just trust him. And let go._

The response made her both more confused and more comfortable, and she resolved to try not to overthink things.

**I do trust him, implicitly. I'm just afraid that...I won't be good enough. I know, I know - you don't have to yell at me, but it's so hard to believe in myself sometimes when I know I'm just an ordinary girl. But I'm working on it. **

This time, there was no written reply. Instead, as the bell rang, Alice leaned over and hugged her.

"You're amazing, Bella, and someday you'll stop doubting yourself as much. I promise." Standing, she waited for Bella to gather her things and they walked to the door together.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she was a coward, but as she laid the shirt, neatly folded, down on one of his workbenches, Lili lost her nerve and darted back into the safety of the treeline. Even from here his scent was enough to drive her mad, and she felt herself becoming flushed and damp. She'd wanted to stay until he got back, to somehow apologize, introduce herself, let him know she wasn't there to hurt him, maybe find out if his skin felt as smooth as it looked, if the muscles in his arms could hold as tight as - ~DOWN, girl!~ she berated herself. Crouched where she was in a tree across from the garage door, she stopped her unconscious rubbing against the branch and shook her head to clear it. ~What the hell is wrong with you?~ she asked herself, frustrated. ~Centuries you've lived among mortals, and now - NOW - your control wavers?" Collapsing on the tree branch under the weight of her tumultuous thoughts, she stared at the leaves in front of her, not noticing how time wound its way, morning heading to noon, then beyond. It wasn't until movement from the corner of her eye distracted her from her thoughts that it dawned on her she'd been sitting in a tree for hours, and it took a moment more for her to realize that she'd been waiting. Waiting for him.

She knew as soon as he approached that he could tell something was different, but it wasn't until she got a look at his expression that she realized how little she knew about shifters in general. His eyes widened, the gorgeous dark orbs glancing around as she watched his chest expand with deep, regular breaths. ~Heavens, he can smell me!~ Why she was surprised, she couldn't have said, just that it was surprising. She watched as he immediately went into a smooth stride, and was thankful that the harsh breeze of the day and the ever-present drizzle would have made her scent nearly untraceable out in the open. Regardless of that fact, though, he walked around the trees outside the garage for a moment, never quite coming close enough to her current location to pick up her scent, but eventually he went back inside. She dropped soundlessly to a lower branch so she could watch inside the building as he moved around. She saw the shock in his bearing as he noticed the shirt laying on the workbench, watched him move ~heavens, he's graceful!~ to it, but nothing could have prepared her for the tingle that rocketed through her as his hands caressed the fabric, brought it to his nose, or the look of absolute rapture on his face as he inhaled deeply, shocking her when he began to tremble slightly. ~I didn't wash the shirt first!~ was the absurd thought that flitted through Lili's mind. Still, she kept watching.

* * *

~She was here again!~ Jake knew something was off as soon as he caught that first hint of her scent, walking home from his day of classes. Mentally cursing the weather that would make tracking her a near impossibility, he gave up after a few moments and walked back into the garage. He could smell her more strongly inside, and it didn't take long before he noticed the neatly folded shirt laying on the side bench. Walking to it, his body seemed almost on autopilot as he brought the fabric up to his nose. And felt his knees buckle as a surge of lust nearly dropped him to the ground.

~HOLY SHIT!~ he panted, his blood racing as though he'd been runnign, his breath coming in short pants. This was her scent, but it was...more...stronger...he was distantly aware of the raging hard-on jamming itself painfully against his jean shorts, but it seemed almost as though it was someone else's discomfort. He was wrapped in her, and he couldn't feel anything else. How long he stood there, Jake had no idea, but it was a long while before he wrenched himself back to the present. With shaking hands he placed the shirt back on the table and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

~A cold dip in the pond. That's what I need. Holy mother of god, I need it.~ Not bothering to phase, since he really didn't want the others to know what was going on in his head, he simply set off at a lope towards the waterfall on the other side of the treaty border. He was so distracted by his rampant desire that he never noticed the occasional flash of platinum hair in the trees behind him.

* * *

Alice and Bella got to the cafeteria only to find that their men had beaten them there. And to Bella's surprise and delight, Jess was at the table with them. As she and Alice walked towards them, Eric and Angela made their way to the table as well, and Bella felt her happiness grow exponentially. She set her bag down only to realize that Edward had already gotten her lunch, so all she had to do was slide into her seat.

"YAY!" said Alice, totally sincere. "I'm so glad you all decided to eat here today!"

"I've decided to take you all up on your offer of protection, if it still stands," said Jess quietly, staring at her plate. Before Bella could say a word, Edward spoke up.

"Of course it does. We won't let him hurt you if we can stop it." Angela looked from Jess to Edward, sending a grateful smile to the bronze-haired Cullen that was met with an answering nod. The humans dug into their food for a moment, conversation forgotten, but after a few minutes Bella felt the familiar sensation of a piece of paper brushing her elbow where it rested just below the table surface. Not letting her expression betray her, she made as if to dig in her backpack for something, and was glad her face was out of sight when she read what Alice had written.

_We can trust Jessica with our secret,_ it said simply. The only indication Bella gave that she'd read it was to raise an eyebrow at Alice, who blinked twice and nodded ever so slightly. The brunette closed the note inside her bag and turned as much of her attention as she could back to her lunch companions. In the few seconds the exchange had taken, Alice had already wound Eric up into a discussion of the upcoming 'Cullen bash', as he called it.

"So you don't have any problems with the guest list?" he was asking. Alice shook her head, grinning excitedly.

"Nope! This is going to be so much fun!" Bella was crunching into her apple and letting the others talk, letting her expression show nothing even when a familiar voice poured over her mind like warm chocolate.

~Are you looking forward to the next two days as much as I am, I wonder?~ Carlisle's question could have been simple musing to himself, but she knew the elder had too much control to let a random thought slip into her mind if he didn't want it to. Polishing off her apple and taking a drink of water, she pretended to be paying attention to the conversation, all the while letting her response slip back to him.

~I'm shaking, Carlisle. I want so much to make you proud of me, but I'm worried that I'm not going to live up to your hopes.~ There. It was out. She waited for the backlash from his mind, but instead she heard a very definite chuckle.

~We will discuss that later, love. Now, I have some instructions for you.~ She listened with growing excitement and worry as she told her exactly what he wanted her to do, not noticing Jasper's eyes darkening in response to the arousal building up inside her. It wasn't until she glanced his way that she saw how difficult it was for him to hold himself in check, and she grinned sheepishly and mouthed a quiet "sorry" before attempting to tone down her emotions. He smiled back, a ghost of a promise in his butterscotch eyes, and she nearly whimpered as he shot a little of her own lust back at her. With a mock glare she returned as much attention as she could to the conversation. And prayed for the rest of the day to fly by at vampire speed.

* * *

Author's note: So...Jess can be trusted. That's going to either make things much easier or complicate it all to hell, and I'm not syre which. As soon as I decided to write as much as possible, my EPBs began to jump up and down. They stole my keyboard. And all they'll tell me is that there's a lot of stuff coming.

On that note, indulge me: how many of you, Faithful Readers, are wondering exactly what Luc and Lili are? I'd really like to hear theories and opinions as to who (or what) they are, and what anyone thinks Bella's dreams mean. So if anyone has any ideas or possibilities, hit me with it. I'm curious to find outhow much (or little) y'all have been able to glean from the scraps I've set out for you. Don't worry, Caralla's visit will clear up a lot, but first we've got a delicious weekend with Carlisle, and I'm sure no one will mind if I let Caralla wait in the wings until the Good Doctor and Bella have been let out to play. :-D


	4. Chapter 4

By the time school was out Bella felt like she'd already run a marathon. Standing in the parking lot with everyone else, she had to concentrate on what her friends and family were saying, and it took more work than she expected it would. Carlisle's words to her at lunch - correction, his instructions - had her tingling with nervous excitement. She had to admit, her only fear was that she would fail miserably at whatever he wanted her to do. She could bear condemnation, but she didn't know if she could take disappointment - or worse, pity. Pity for the poor human. Alice's gentle touch on her arm made her jump.

"So, we'll see you Monday then!" Alice told the other humans happily. Bella blinked and let her excitement at the upcoming weekend be misconstrued as anticipation for the forthcoming bash. She gave Angela and Jess each a hug, noting with happiness that the two were riding home together and that Mike was still nowhere in sight. Eric had a meeting for the school paper, so he excused himself shortly after the two girls had walked off. With most of the students already gone home and the parking lot nearly empty, Edward turned to Bella, pulling her close.

"Don't let Alice force you into too many new outfits if you don't want to," he said, laughing at her rueful chuckle and Alice's indignant scoffing.

"Edward, really, do I have a choice?"

"She's got you there, brother," smirked Jasper, smiling while Alice grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Bella turned her full attention back to her wonderful boyfriend. His eyes were dark now, and she knew it wasn't from lust, so she kept her embrace quick but firm.

"Have fun hunting," she said, kissing his cheek. He captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'll be back Monday morning in time for school. I wish I didn't have to go so long, but..." He paused, and she just shook her head, smiling.

"I understand. And I'll miss you. But you'll be back." The quiet conviction in her voice rang out and for the first time she realized she wasn't afraid of him leaving. She wasn't worried that he wouldn't come back. The knowledge was liberating, and she flung herself back at him for another hug before pushing away. "Now, get going, you two. And Jasper - don't let anything happen to him, or I swear I'll find some way to hurt you." The Southern one just laughed and bowed, hand over his heart.

"Far be it from me to deny the wishes of a beautiful lady," he quipped, and Bella rolled her eyes even though his voice still made her melt like ice cream on a hot day. Alice had walked up to her mate to give him a goodbye embrace of her own. Once they broke apart, however, she had a grip on Bella's arm and was pulling her away. She watched Jasper and Edward get into the shining Volvo and speed off before climbing into Alice's car.

"Don't worry about your cover story, I've got it all worked out," said Alice as she stomped on the gas, rocks kicking beneath the tires as the car flew down the road. "All you have to do is let me drop you off at home, and your weekend begins. I've already told Charlie I'm stealing you until Monday, and with Carlisle and me being the only ones not hunting, you two will have the house all to yourselves." Bella felt her face flush but couldn't bring herself to care. They were almost home. A sudden bout of fear, fear of the unknown, hit her and made her shiver. Alice, noting her discomfort, pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. She turned to Bella, smiling reassuringly.

"Trust me. You. Will. Do. Wonderfully." Leaning forward, she brushed her fingers through Bella's hair, settling her tiny hand on the back of the brunette's neck. "Now...go face your destiny." She punctuated the statement with a kiss that left Bella breathless, and took advantage of her distraction to dart around to the passenger side and open the door, pulling her out. Bella took one deep breath, then straightened herself. Turning her head, she saw that Alice was already in the vehicle again.

"Thank you, Alice," she said softly. The pixie just grinned.

"Oh, you're welcome. Quite welcome. And you can thank me better later...if he doens't wear you out too much!" And just like that, she spun the wheel expertly and was gone, leaving Bella standing there in the garage. She glanced to the door that lead to the rest of the house, and swallowed. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, each step closer banishing a bit of nervousness until, by the time she'd opened the door and entered the kitchen, all that was left was a burning desire and desperate lust. She was about to dart up the stairs when his voice slid into her htoughts.

~Disobedient already? Did I not give you instructions?~ Shivering, Bella couldn't help but suppress an excited moan. She made her way to the living room, stripping completely and folding her clothing. When she turned to lay it neatly on the couch she found - as he'd told her - a folded parcel of clothing. Shaking it out, she saw to her shock that it was multiple pieces...and all of them were transparent. Far from being embarrassed as the old Bella would have been, she simply stroked the soft silver fabric for a moment before sliding into the outfit. The strapless ankle-length sheath dress was beautiful, revealing more than it concealed with its sheer fabric and its waist-high slits on either side. It was snug against her, and the feel of the material was sensuality itself. Sitting carefully on the couch, she picked up the next bit of fabric to find that it consisted of a steel grey garter belt with silver clasps and a pair of stockings so thin it made the dress look modest. With the openings at the sides of her dress it wasn't difficult to fasten the belt to the stockings, and she couldn't resist running her hands down her legs, delighting in the feel. She looked with some trepidation at the silver heeled sandals, but Carlisle's instructions had been quite explicit, and she didn't want to risk his displeasure, so she took a deep breath and slipped into the shoes, fastening the ankle ties before standing up. Sher swayed slightly, as the heels were higher than anything she'd worn before, but after a moment to walk back and forth in the living room, she felt ready to attempt the stairs. Turning, she saw one last piece of fabric draped over the back of the couch, right where he had told her it would be. It was a silk scarf, and her fingers danced over the softness before she picked it up and began her careful walk towards the stairs.

The brushing of the material against her skin was distracting, arousing, and by the time she made it to Carlisle's study she was teetering on the edge of orgasm. She had to lean against his desk, letting her breathing even out before she walked to the bookshelf on the far wall. As he'd described, there was a door beside it, the edges nearly hidden in the panelling. In fact, she'd never noticed it there, wouldn't have seen it this time had she not been told of its existence. ~This is it,~ she thought to herself. ~Time to choose.~ She knew, though, as did he, that her choice was already made. Pushing lightly on the semi-concealed latch, she let herself into the darkened room. She took five steps and, following her instructions, sank to her knees. Reaching up with hands shaky from desire and curiosity, she tied the scarf snugly over her eyes and bowed her head to wait.

* * *

The water was icy cold, but Jake didn't mind. What did bother him was that the coldness didn't detract from the raging erection he'd had since he scented her arousal on his shirt. He'd been swimming for a while, and he was still hard as a rock. With a sigh of surrender he swam to a rock outcropping, one big enough to lay on. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he tried to school his mind, but it was being recalcitrant and he found himself admitting defeat. Closing his eyes against the trickles of water from the sky and the mist from the waterfall, he let his hand drift down to close around his throbbing shaft. The initial contact was so intense he gasped, but soon he had built a steady rhythm as his mind drifted to her scent, her eyes. A part of him was concerned at the depth of his reaction to someone he'd only ever caught a glimpse of, but his need drowned it out. The beast inside took over, painting vivid images of her slender form beneath him, gorgeous legs spread wide to accept him, silvery eyes dark with need. Of her straddling his hips, grinding hard on his cock as she whimpered and tossed that mane of shining hair. Of her on her hands and knees as he claimed her, ramming farther and farther into her willing depths, gasping as his russet fur scraped along her silky skin ~wait, fur...what?!~ and then he was coming, hard and sharp, gasping for breath as he convulsed in pleasure again and again, body exploding in delight while his mind rattled in confusion and alarm. With a gasp he finished, collapsing bonelessly as he struggled to catch his breath and sort out the bizarre thoughts that had sped through his mind.

From the bushes, his unnoticed observer quietly panted with the aftershocks of her own climax, trying desperately to get her mind together and make sense of what she had just done.

* * *

Author's note: I know, you think I'm evil for leaving you hanging. But I felt it was best to give Carlisle and Bella time to themselves. They've claimed the entire next chapter, and my EPBs have obliged. So I'm posting back-to-back. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: As promised. Bella begins her lessons. What she doesn't know is that the start of her training isn't even scratching the surface. *grins*

* * *

"You're doing splendidly, Pet." His voice made her gasp and blush, and she had to fight against her instincts, the ones that said she needed to rip off the scarf and look at him. Instead, she struggled to keep her breathing even and not move a muscle until he told her to. A brush of his cool fingers against her heated cheek made her whimper quietly, but she knew he heard it. His amused chuckle made her blush harder. But it was his words that truly made her wriggle with need.

"I will ask you this once, and never again. And you will respond honestly, or this ends now." A pause. "Do you agree to this, to be mine in any way I so deem necessary?"

"Yes." A bare whisper that she knew would be clearly audible, along with the racing of her heart.

"Do you voluntarily surrender yourself, body and mind, to my desires and commands?"

"Yes." A bit firmer now, fueled by her quickly spiraling need for him.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, consent to belong to me, and only to me, until such time as I feel you are ready to be set free?"

"Yes."

"Stand now, and tilt your head back." She would have jumped to her feet were she not worried about her lack of grace, but she still made it to a standing position rather swiftly. Without hesitation, she leaned her head back, feeling him brush her hair off of her shoulders to bare her throat.

"One last question," he whispered against her skin. "Do you want me?"

"Yes, Carlisle," she moaned, leaning into him. A sudden brush on her neck, the familiar feeling of a blade against her skin, and then the sensation of his lips, his tongue, licking and sucking on the small cut he'd just made. His arms held her still as he drank from her, the gentle pulling of the blood through her veins igniting with pure need. A second, an eternity, and he was softly kissing her neck and releasing her. She wanted to cry at the separation.

"I'd planned to go slowly tonight, to make this a night for discussion and reasoning, but I..." he paused, his voice rough with emotion. "I have changed my mind." She felt his hand on her shoulders, gently pushing her forward. She felt her knees brush something, wood she guessed, and stopped.

"Lean forward. Place your hands in front of you. You are not to speak now unless I give you permission to do so." Doing as she was told, she felt her body come in contact with a solid surface. With his hands guiding her, she found herself bent at the waist, resting on a contoured wooden - bench? table? - with her arms stretched out in front of her. His touch was gentle on her skin, but she still panicked a little when she felt something encircle her wrist, immobilize her.

~Calm, Pet. I would never cause you undue pain.~ His voice did calm her, and she lay perfectly still as he fastened the other wrist. A moment later she felt him spreading her legs slowly, his fingers caressing her as he moved her ankles apart, securing each one in a similar fashion.

"Your body is aching for release, isn't it?" She nodded, caught up in the darkness and the whispers of sound. She moaned as his fingers traced over her ass. "Well, my darling, it is time for your first lesson. I am going to take you, but you are not to climax until I give you permission."

"What?" A slight smack of his hand on her upturned ass and she yelped.

"Did I permit you to speak?" She shook her head as well as she could. There was absolute silence until he spoke again.

"You will learn that your best rewards come from doing exactly as you are told." She felt him move the back of her dress up and over her hips. The thought of how she must look to him, tied and spread for his pleasure, made her shudder. His finger came up between her legs, tracing through the wetness, cooling her heated skin.

"They used you hard last night." It was a statement, not a question, so she stayed quiet, unmoving. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to explode. Without warning he slipped what felt like two fingers into her depths, and she gasped as he pumped them in and out slowly.

"Still tender, I see. You'll learn to enjoy that." She felt him move behind her, and quivered with need. "Now, remember. You are not to come until I tell you to." With no further warning he was inside her, his hard rod scraping against her swollen skin. He set a hard pace, a fast one, and she fought desperately not to give in, not to lose the confidence he had in her.

He reached down and slapped her ass once, twice, a third time. She wanted to beg, but then he granted her fondest wish.

"Come for me, Pet."

Wailing his name she convulsed, feeling him groan as he spent himself as well. The world turned bright, shining, the colors dancing behind her blindfolded eyes spinning crazily as she sobbed her release. It felt like heaven. It felt like hell. It was everything she ever wanted and nothing she expected. She was still shaking when he pulled himself from her. She had no idea how long she lay across that bench-thing, but she eventually realized he had unfastened her wrists. She felt his fingers stroking her ankles as he released them as well, and then his strong arms scooped her up and she was held against him, the feel of his skin cooling the fires that blazed in her own. She could feel him moving, and then he sat down. With no small amount of shock she felt the tie to the scarf being loosened, and then it was pulled away and brown eyes met gold, disbelief meeting pleased pride.

"Hello, Pet. How was your day at school?" She couldn't help it. She laughed, quietly at first but building in volume as, to her happiness, he joined in. Curling against him, chuckling, Bella realized that for the first time in a long time she felt completely, utterly safe.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew there was something unusual about her mood as soon as she walked in, bits of leaf and twig in her normally immaculate hair and a despair in her bearings the likes of which he hadn't seen in lifetimes. He was up, his arms around her before she could open her mouth. To his shock, instead of melting into him like she usually did, she shoved him away. He heard a sob wrench itself from her as she turned and bolted up the stairs.

~What the hell?~ Luc was up the stairway like a flash, skidding into the bedroom to find her curled up in the window seat, staring blankly out the window. He stood there, simply watching her, unsure of what to do next.

"I breached his mind, Luc. I...I didn't mean to." He blinked, startled. ~So that's why she's upset.~

"You've done that in the past, Lili. Sometimes it can't be helped. I'm sure he at least enjoyed a blissful last few moments." She barked a harsh laugh that sounded somewhat feral. Luc wanted to approach her, but something told him to keep his distance, so he made himself lounge carelessly in the doorway. Still staring out past the raindrops at nothing in particular, her voice was harsh when it finally sounded again.

"He didn't." Luc blinked.

"He didn't die peacefully?" She dropped her head to her arms, her voice confused and despairing.

"He didn't die."

"He didn't - wait, what?" To mentally join with a mortal always killed them. It wasn't conceivable that the human mind could withstand the shock. "How is that possible?" For the first time since she got home, she turned and met his gaze. Luc felt his world spin into the realm of complete confusion.

"Your eyes! What happened?" Instead of the polished silver-grey color he was so familiar with, her gorgeous eyes were a deep amber color, ringed with black. She snorted a laugh at his surprise.

"He's a shifter, Luc. He's a wolf. I saw it in his mind. I felt it in my own." Luc sat stunned on the edge of the bed. Without saying anything further his mate - yes, he told himself, she was still his mate, regardless - turned back to the window again.

"I'd like...I'd like to be alone for a while. To think." Luc simply stood and began to walk towards her to give her a kiss, but he hadn't gotten three steps before she growled, the sound very distinctive and not at all familiar. He stopped in his tracks, then backed towards the door.

"I'll be...out walking," he said to cover his confusion. She made no response. "I love you, Lili. Nothing can change that." After a few moments, he left his silent mate and wandered down the stairs and out the front door, not sure where he was going but knowing only that he needed to think about things. Such as, what would happen now, now that his beloved had been forced to face the beginning emergence of her true self. ~What will happen to the world now that the daughter of Marchosias has awoken?~

* * *

"I'm sure you have many questions for me, Pet," he murmured. She was once more kneeling, head bowed, and he walked slowly in a circle around her, knowing it was as intimidating as it was comforting. Her comfort came from knowing he was there, but he could feel her tenseness at the unknown, the new sensations she was experiencing. "For this night alone, I give you permission to speak as you wish." She remained silent for a while, but he could feel her mind whirling.

"Could you...I mean, would you tell me...what it is you'll be training me to do?" He paused in his slow, careful circuit, crouching down in front of her.

"Look at me, love." She raised her eyes, their depths simmering with arousal and curiosity. "I'm going to teach you to be the best you are able to be." She just blinked at him, and the force of her trust hit him like a wrecking ball. It was amazing, the strength of emotions she had, and he felt humbled and invincible all at once.

"At sex?" He laughed and stood, taking her hands and drawing her to her feet.

"Not necessary, Pet. You are a naturally sensual woman. You don't need to be taught that." She snorted, and he drew her slowly across the room. He knew her human sight was impaired by the darkness, the unrelenting blackness broken only by the light of a few candles, but there was enough light that she could see herself whenever they stopped in front of an enormous mirror. He placed her in front of him, standing behind her and whispering in her ear.

"Look at yourself. Truly look. What do you see?"

"I see...me?" She sounded hesitant.

"What do you see when you look at yourself? Tell me what you see in Bella Swan." She was quiet for a long while.

"I see...a normal girl."

"Go on."

"I see...I see a girl that everyone believes in more than she does herself." He could tell it was easier for her to speak of herself in the third person, so he let her. "I see a girl who is clumsy and lucky and not..." Her voice faltered, but he didn't touch her. Not yet. She had to get through this herself. There was a long period of silence as she struggled to vocalize what she was feeling. Carlisle stayed perfectly still, quiet, and the only sound was that of her breathing and her heartbeat. "...not deserving of all the good things she's been given." The tears in her eyes were starkly beautiful and he almost regretted causing them, but Carlisle knew if she was to ever blossom, she first had to break.

"Very good, Pet." She blinked, one tear working its way down her cheek, and he wanted nothing more than to catch it with his tongue, savor it. Instead he leaned forward, letting his breath caress her ear as he spoke.

"Do you want to know what I see?" She whimpered, the scent of her arousal tickling his enhanced senses. He wanted to take her again. But he would wait. This wasn't about sex, after all - it was just a very nice bonus. He brought his hands up to ghost over her skin, stroking her hardened nipples through the thin material of her gown.

"I see a wonderful young woman. Someone who is kind, caring, unfailingly loyal. I see someone who sells herself very short, someone who doesn't understand that who she is is more precious than all of the stars in the sky. I see a sensual, wanton woman who has a capacity for love greater than any I've ever met." He trailed a hand lower, sliding it through the slit in the side of her dress and stroking her thighs, her quiet moans and breathy whimpers pushing the limits of his control. "I see am amazing lover, generous as well as greedy, someone who isn't afraid to ask for what she wants, what she needs, but who never neglects the needs and desires of her partners. I see an intelligent, beautiful woman before me, and I know what she is now is barely scratching the surface of who she can be. Who she will be." Her disbelieving eyes met his in the mirror just as his fingers began to rub gently against her clit, and she moaned, arching into his hand.

"Carlisle, please..." He contemplated withholding pleasure from her, but there was plenty of time for that later. Instead, he moved his hands to her shoulders and turned her to face him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before simply taking her mouth in a kiss that left her panting. He met her again and again, until she could barely breathe, until her whisper of his name was almost inaudible, before pulling back. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with need, her lips swollen from his attentions, and he smiled smugly.

"For the rest of this weekend, you exist to serve me. Your only task is to please me, however I wish, whenever I demand. Do you understand, Pet?"

"Yes, Carlisle." No hesitancy now, no questioning. ~She wants this as much as I do,~ he mused happily.

"On your knees." She dropped immediately, gazing up at him with liquid eyes. Holding her gaze, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Undress me." A gleam of desire sparkled in her eyes as she raised her hands to his waistband, and at the first touch of her fingers on his skin he was infinitely glad that he was only wearing pants. Her nimble fingers made short work of the button and zipper, and then she was slowly pushing his slacks down over his legs. Holding onto her head more for control than support he waited until she had pushed them down to his ankles before stepping out of them. Without being told, she shook them out slightly and folded them quickly, setting the clothing aside before raising her eyes once more to his. She was distracted once, wide eyes taking in the sight of his pulsing shaft inches from her face, and he smiled as she licked her lips unconsciously.

"Soon, Pet. First, I want you to wrap your fingers around my cock." A moment later and she had done just that, both hands caressing his hardness. She stopped there, however, awaiting his next command, and it thrilled him to no end to see how much of a natural pet she was.

"Stroke me." Eyes never leaving his face, she began a slow, dragging motion that threatened to toss him over the edge before he wrestled his control back. Once he knew he was back in control of himself, he growled at her.

"Faster." She complied and he began to buck into her hands. He had planned to hold off as long as possible, but as recovery time wasn't really an issue, he decided to let her finish him quickly. ~Besides,~ he thought, ~I'm going to have plenty of time to make her satisfy me.~

"Do you want to taste me?" She nodded eagerly, but it wasn't what he wanted. "Beg me."

"Please, Carlisle," she whispered, her hands never faltering, "Please let me suck you."

"Very well," he replied, his voice intentionally distant, almost bored. And then her soft, hot lips wrapped around the head of his erection and she moaned, the vibration making his knees weak. He slid his hands deeper into her hair as she bobbed back and forth. She whimpered in pleasure at the grip, and he reflexively thrust into her mouth. She gagged a bit at the sudden movement, the involuntary reaction caressing him as much as her lips were and he thrust again. This time, however, she was ready and relaxed, allowing him to slide into her throat. It was then that Carlisle decided he wanted her to finish him off using only her mouth.

"Very good, Pet. I want you to squeeze your nipples. Both hands. You're going to have to use just your mouth to drain me." Bella moaned, her hands immediately leaving his shaft and following his instructions.

"That's good, my love, my beautiful Pet," he murmured, feeling himself tense, and knowing she was close herself. "You are not to come until I tell you. But if you please me well here, I might permit you a release sometime soon." She moaned, and that was all it took. Clutching her hair, he spent himself in her wondrous mouth, only distantly realizing that she had peaked as well. As his pleasure faded, he slowly retreated, Bella's lips releasing him at the last moment. He looked down at her, at the flush on her skin that painted her shame as clearly as did the scent in the air. Without a word he retrieved his slacks and stepped back into them, only turning back to her when he was once more attired.

"You allowed yourself to orgasm." It wasn't a question, but she nodded faintly. He smiled, knowing she wouldn't see it, but let no trace of it enter his voice.

"I perhaps have been too lenient these first few hours. Stand up, Pet." She hastened to comply, unsure of what was coming next, but he could tell it wasn't fear in her bearing. Worry, embarrassment, yes, but she wasn't afraid of him. The thought pleased him.

"It's time you learned the price of disobedience."

* * *

Author's note: In demonology, Marchosias is a powerful Great Marquis of Hell, commanding thirty legions of demons. He is a strong and excellent fighter and very reliable, giving true answers to all questions. He is depicted as a wolf with a man's form as well as a griffon's wings, that under request changes shape into a man. Which makes me wonder what the hell my EPBs are thinking, 'cause this was not what I had planned. Again. Still...this may work out better than I thought. *grins*

Am I the only one who is insanely envious of Bella right now? Come on, 'fess up. You know you want to be her, too. :-D


	7. Chapter 7

Thankful that her mom was gone and her dad was still working, Jess waved goodbye to Angela and closed the door behind her, dumping her bag and jacket on the floor with a thought that she'd need to pick them up later. She shuffled to her bedroom, flopping back on her bead and half-heartedly kicking her sneakers off and towards the closet. The first one thudded dully against the wall, the second sailing cleanly into the wastebasket by the door, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The day had been nerve-wracking. Even thought Mike wasn't there, she kept expecting him to show up suddenly, catch her alone. The thought made her shiver unpleasantly. In fact, it wasn't until she was at lunch, surrounded by her friends and the Cullens, that she felt even remotely safe.

~Funny how I always thought they were stuck up,~ she mused, remembering how easily conversation had flowed around the table. She'd even managed to contribute a bit herself...once she'd learned the trick of not looking directly at Edward or Jasper, that was. Her face flushed again as she recalled her stuttering 'hello' as she'd sat down, and how the memory of her fantasies had leapt to the forefront of her mind as they'd returned her shaky greeting. Edward's face flashed a particularly knowing smile, and Jasper's voice, even in a cordial greeting, was enough to make her squirm. If she didn't know better, she'd think they both knew exactly what she'd been thinking, especially when Jasper's grin turned to a sexy smirk that left her mouth watering. Still, involuntary lust aside, she'd really enjoyed eating with them. She knew she didn't have to worry about Mike with them around, and that good feeling lasted through the rest of the day. Now that she was home, however, the strain of showing strength, of not letting anyone see how scared she really was, began to take its toll. Stretched out on the bed with just the sound of the rain to keep her company, Jess closed her eyes and drifted into exhausted slumber.

* * *

"Price?" whispered Bella, still trembling with aftershocks. Carlisle's eyes, gleaming in the candle glow, were firm and unyielding.

"Yes." He stepped towards her, completely comfortable with being shirtless, his smooth gait and sleekly muscled form attesting to the fact that he was, indeed, a dangerous predator. Unafraid yet wary, Bella watched him advance.

"You see, Pet, just as there are...rewards...for good behavior -" his silky tone reminding her exactly how much she would enjoy those rewards "- there are penalties for unpermitted actions. I told you once, I am not a harsh master. I am simply very thorough." Bella swallowed convulsively as his fingers smoothed over her hair. Despite her nervousness his touch was a comforting balm and she felt herself relax. That is, until he spoke again.

"On your hands and knees, Pet. Bow your head."

She hastened to comply, noting that he was walking into the shadows on the far side of the room. Not daring to move, trembling as much from anticipation as apprehension, she forced herself to remain still. Her eyes had adjusted as well as they could to the dim lighting, yet she dared not look up. Only the tingling in her veins alerted her to his returning presence.

"Stretch your arms out in front of you." Complying, Bella quickly realized the purpose behind the position. It forced ehr back to bow, lifting her hips higher while adding to her feeling of helplessness. She moaned quietly as the movement pulled on muscles that were already pleasantly sore and wondered what was next.

"I am aware that you have been spanked before. However, this will be slightly new to you. You are to count each stroke, and after every five I want you to thank me for instructing you. Do not miss a count, or I will be forced to employ...other methods." Bella shivered and silently vowed to do whatever he asked. The silence fell, stretching on and on until she felt herself to be wound tight as a spring. ~What is he waiting for?~ she wondered, surreptitiously shifting as the ache in her shoulders threatened to become an all-out burn. Still nothing, until -

CRACK!

She yelped and crashed to her stomach, not out of pain but rather shock and confusion.

"What the hell?" she gasped from her place on the floor. She heard a slight sigh and looked up to find Carlisle toying with a wide strap of leather, an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Such a shame," he said quietly, his voice like velvet ice. "I'd hoped to let you hold yourself the first time, but perhaps it will be better this way. Come here." Still slightly in shock, Bella carefully stood and moved closer to Carlisle. The vampire turned and walked across the room, saying nothing, yet she understood she was to follow him. He came to a stop beside a richly upholstered...chair? thing? To Bella it looked a bit like a physical representation of Pac Man. It was a cylindrical cushion about four feet tall, maybe two feet wide, with a wedge cut out of it that gave it its odd appearance. The entire thing was supported by a bar that was embedded through the center of the cylinder, attached on each side to a triangular-shaped brace. Also attached to the cushion was a bar that wrapped around the back from brace to brace, not touching the cushion but rather sticking out about a foot from the fabric. At each end of the bar were ribbons, wound around the metal with a precision that spoke of purpose. She stared at it, completely stumped. Apparently her confusion showed on her face because, when she glanced at Carlisle, he was wearing a knowing smirk that made him look downright wicked. She felt a surge of dampness while her pulse skyrocketed at the promise in that grin.

"Kneel on the cushion." He helped her position herself with her knees at the inner point of the wedge, causing her shins to be flat against lower portion while her thighs were flush with the upper part. The top of the cushion came against her groin and as he urged her to lean forward she began to see exactly what the odd device was for.

"Very good. Reach forward and take hold of the bar." Bella did so, noticing that the stretched position caused her breasts to brush very lightly against the material. The metal was cold under her hands and it sent a thrill through her as Carlisle walked around in front of her. Once he had shifted her hands to where he wanted them and made sure she had a good grip, in a motion too fast for her to track he unwrapped the ribbons and bound her hands to the bar, wrapping her fingers snugly but not too tightly. She found it much more restraining than if he had simply bound her wrists - tied like this, there was no way her hands could accidentally slip. A few moments later and she felt him secure her ankles as well, tying them - she assumed - to the metal frame. Bowed over the plush cushion and bound, she couldn't help but notice her own arousal, fueled by her utter helplessness.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to her, letting his hand trace down her spine, gently squeezing her ass before lifting the filmy material of the dress over her hips and out of the way. "So wonderfully obedient." She felt him brush his lips against the small of her back. "So tempting. I could lose myself in you." His fingers stroked the insides of her thighs and she whimpered. "But that will be for another time. Now, remember to count. And to voice your gratitude." A swift jolt of lust swept over her, and then she felt the sting as the leather strap licked against her bare skin.

"Ow - one!" SNAP! "Two!" SNAP! "Three!" Bella's entire world narrowed to the strap and her own almost unbearable lust. SNAP! "Four!" She wasn't certain what shocked her most - the fact that she was permitting the crack of leather, or that she was getting off on it. SNAP!

"Five!" She paused, then remembered and quickly spoke again. "Thank you, Carlisle, for teaching me." He said nothing, not a word, and she lost herself within the stinging pain and the driving eroticism of her current situation. Time and again she jumped at the sound, the sensation. Time after time she struggled against her need to orgasm, speaking the words she'd been told. Time didn't matter in the least. Bella thought she could have died happily.

"Thirty!" she moaned, inhaling deeply. "Thank you, Carlisle, for teaching me." Her own moisture slicked the insides of her thighs, and she knew it was only her lover's skill that had kept her so close to the brink of orgasm for so long without permitting her to fall over its edge.

"Mmm, such a responsive pet," he whispered, tracing his fingers along her wet, needy core. She nearly purred at the praise, but then he was unbinding her hands, her ankles, his strong hands massaging her wrists, her hands, as he helped her to her admittedly unsteady feet. Turning her in his arms he coaxed her chin up, and she couldn't help but stare into his breathtaking eyes. It wasn't until he kissed the tears from her cheeks that she realized she was crying.

"How are you doing, my Pet?" he asked softly, his kind tone inviting her to answer.

"Wonderful," she murmured honestly.

"Perfect." He scooped her into his arms, cradling her in his embrace, and she sighed happily. Never before had she felt so cherished as she did in that moment. She barely registered they were moving. "Close your eyes, Pet," he whispered against her forehead, and as she did so she understood why. She could feel the light from the study hit her as they exited the dark room, but she was perfectly content to let her eyes stay closed. She didn't know where she was being carried, and didn't care. Finally, however, she felt him shift and lay her down on something soft, and as reluctant as she was to loosen her hold on him, his whispered "stay here, love" had her opening her eyes. She was in his and Esme's bedroom, on their bed, and she watched as he glided into the adjoining bathroom. A moment later he came out with two bottles, sitting down beside her. He hadn't put his shirt on and in her state of simmering arousal she impulsively leaned up and ran her tongue lightly against his smooth skin. He allowed the contact, even permitting her to stroke her fingers against his shaft through the material of his slacks. But when she shifted to wrap her lips around his nipple he gently but firmly pushed her back.

"Roll over onto your stomach, love." Curious, she did so, whimpering a bit as he once more shifted the material of her dress over her skin. The soft fabric felt rough against her tender rear and he chuckled at her moan.

"Get used to it, my darling. We haven't even begun yet." She felt a cold liquid slide against her skin, followed by his talented hands massaging and stroking, easing the soreness until it wasn't a burn but a dull ache. For a long while she simply lay there as he rubbed her ass, her legs. He worked his fingers into the soles of her feet and she felt tension drain away she wasn't even aware she had.

"Roll over," he said softly. As soon as Bella complied, he gently peeled her dress away from her breasts. To her surprise, however, he didn't massage the oil into them. Instead he leaned down and ran his tongue over first one nipple, then the other. Reflexively she twined her fingers through his hair, urging him to stay where he was. She could feel his lips curve into a smile as he obeyed her wordless plea, sucking easily on her hardened peaks. After a moment he stood, and she whimpered at the loss of contact even as she watched him unfasten his pants. Before long he was standing nude and reaching for the second bottle., Bella could see the frost on the outside of the bottle and she wondered what was in it even as he poured some of the thick clear liquid into his palm. He saw her questioning gaze and smiled.

"This will help with the internal soreness. It's an ointment of my own creation." To her shock he began smoothing it over his hard cock, and she heard herself moan as he stroked himself. "However, for it to work it needs to be massaged in as deeply as possible." His grin was innocence itself, and she willingly spread her legs, inviting him into her embrace. As he settled himself against her desperate center, he brushed his lips against hers.

"I hope you're not in a hurry. I want to be thorough." She arched her back, brushing against him.

"Carlisle, please," she moaned, then moaned again as he began to press himself into her. Somehow he'd captured both of her hands in one of his and drawn them over her head, effectively immobilizing her as he slid inch after inch slowly into her depths. She couldn't buck against him, he had her pinned, so all she could do was whimper desperately as he filled her with torturous slowness.

"Faster, Carlisle, please, harder," she panted, every nerve in her body tingling as he smiled and shook his head.

"Slow and gentle, Bella. Feel me inside you." He was buried completely, his cock pressing deep within her, and she could feel the chill tingle as the gel coated her tight channel. He shifted again, this time pulling himself from her, and he sobbed with need. Slow thrust, gentle retreat, he rocked her again and again while she begged him to give her the release she craved. How long it went on she had no concept, only that the scant light outside the windows faded to dark as he took her closer and closer without bringing her to orgasm. She had to admit, Carlisle knew exactly what he was doing, and though she was begging him for more she was just as equally enjoying what he was doing to her. He kept his motions smooth and unhurried, occasionally nipping at her neck or laving her breasts with his tongue. Suddenly she felt him slide his hand between them, his finger pressing on her clit. She gasped as a jolt of desire left her breathless. In the next moment he'd shifted, urging her legs over his hips.

"Bella, beautiful..." he whispered, licking her earlobe. "Do you want to come for me?" She could only nod frantically, as coherent speech was far out of her reach. "Lift your hips, baby girl. Take me." His voice had dropped to a low groan and she realized she wasn't the only one burning alive with the need to climax. She shifted, pushing her hips up to meet his, the sudden jolt making her cry out.

"Fuck!" he growled, his lips closing on her neck. The sound of Carlisle cursing, his voice so desperate, had her slamming herself against him again. She felt his tongue scrape over the small cut from earlier, reopening it, and then the delicious pull of him sucking, tasting her blood, and she knew she wasn't going to last any longer. Tightening her legs around his hips she dug her nails into his unyielding skin.

"Do it, Carlisle," she whispered. "Fill me. Make me come." A low snarl echoed in her ears and her mind as he slammed forward one final time. The sudden roughness after hours of gently soothing strokes flung her into a quivering climax that had her crying and panting his name. She felt him stiffen, felt him pulse deep within her as he found his completion as well, and as he collapsed carefully onto her chest she rode out her waves of satisfaction, cradling him against her as she gasped and shuddered. A long time later she felt him shift his weight off of her, rolling them to the side and pulling her leg over his hip, keeping himself lodged completely inside her.

"Bella, you are amazing." She opened her eyes to meet his, finding nothing but sincerity and love in their depths. "You should rest now. I'll be here when you wake up." Smiling, knowing he was telling the truth, she leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes, content with her own satisfaction and the knowledge that she had pleased him.

* * *

Author's Note: And thus ends Bella's first day of training. Don't worry, Carlisle has more things to teach her than most people could ever imagine. I hope to eventually get a picture of the Restraint Chair linked in my profile, but it may take me a while. I've only ever seen one IRL, and I have since fallen out of touch with the man that built it. At any rate, Bella's weekend has just begun - more fun ahead. :-D


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: These next few chapters will be concerned almost wholly with Bella's tutelage and Jessica. They've both got a long weekend ahead, for various reasons, and my EPBs swear they're up to the challenge. :-D

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, a scream barely trapped behind her lips, remnants of a terror she couldn't recall. A glance at the clock and the quiet sound of her father's snoring in the other room made her realize she'd been asleep since she got home nearly...ten hours ago. Jess shook her head and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

~What the hell was all that about?~ she mused as her pulse slowly returned to normal. She couldn't remember her nightmare at all, and she had a feeling she should be grateful for that. Just then, her stomach took the chance to remind her that she hadn't eaten. She quietly opened her door and made her way down to the kitchen. On the fridge was a note from her father.

"Jessica, there's leftovers in the fridge. You were sleeping so peaceful and your mom said you hadn't been feeling well lately, so I didn't wake you. I have to be to work early tomorrow, but it's Saturday so rest and relax, and I'll see you when I get home in the evening. Love, Dad."

Smiling, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a tupperware full of alfredo noodles and a small cling-wrapped package with a chicken breast. Sticking both on a plate and putting them in the microwave, she poured herself a glass of fruit punch and sat down at the table. A few minutes later and she was nearly done, amazed at how quickly she had polished off the entire plate of food. ~Well, you are eating for two, girl,~ she reminded herself, draining her glass before loading her dishes into the dishwasher. She was wide awake, and had no idea what to do next. Making her way back upstairs she closed her bedroom door and began changing into her sleep clothes, then paused. A spur of the moment decision later and she was slipping back into her shoes and heading downstairs again. Her warm jacket had been picked up and draped over the back of the recliner, so she grabbed it and shrugged into its fleece-filled warmth before slipping quietly out the door.

~I'm just going to swing, not because I think he'll be there again.~ Even as she walked she laughed at herself, knowing the words to be as false as a three dollar bill. Still, she forced herself to keep her steps slow and measured, and kept her eyes only on the swings as she approached. Not daring to look around - fear of seeing him or fear that he wouldn't be there, she wasn't quite certain - she slid onto the damp seat and pushed off gently, allowing the soothing back-and-forth motion to ease her. Leaning against the chain, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the quiet, the sound of raindrops against the metal playground equipment a calming staccato she hadn't been aware she missed. A few moments, a millennia later, and she felt him take the swing next to her, staying silent as well, and she was proud of herself for not jumping or running. It was a quiet time they spent, and Jess never wanted it to end. After a while, though, she slowly opened her eyes - and was very glad she did.

He was wearing a simple eggshell-colored t-shirt and worn jeans, the already snug fabric clinging to him thanks to the ever-present precipitation. His head was tilted back, eyes shut, and his dark hair fell behind him well past his shoulder blades, swinging gently in the breeze. She thought she had never seen anyone so beautiful, not even the Cullen boys. It took her a moment to realize that he no longer had his eyes closed, but rather that he was watching her watch him, and the regard in his chocolate-cherry gaze had her blushing.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and she wasn't sure she'd heard him properly. But she was too flustered to speak, so she settled for wrenching her gaze from him and focusing on a tree a little ways away from them. He said nothing further, and for a long time she let herself be calmed by the creak of the chains and the whispering of the wind and rain. However, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, so she settled for glancing over once in a while. Occasionally she'd find his eyes meeting hers, but usually he was staring off into the distance as well. Eventually, however, their swings slowed to a stop and they were simply sitting, looking at one another. Jess felt a tingle slide through her skin, a twinge of total awareness that had her pulse jumping. Unbidden, her fantasies about him slammed into her and she gasped, blushing uncontrollably as she yanked her eyes away from his. A soft touch on her cheek had her jumping, and she began to slide off of the swing seat. A sudden image of her sprawling in the mud flashed through her mind, but the thud and splash never came. Instead she found herself being lifted to her feet and held tight against the very man who unsettled her so.

"I won't let you fall," he spoke softly into her rain-damp hair.

~Too late,~ she mused absently, then stiffened as she registered her own thought. He caught her tension and released her, though he left his hands on her shoulders. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him. ~My god, he's tall!~ He met her gaze with a kind smile, mahogany eyes dancing.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper.

"My pleasure." To her shock he sat down on the swing again, this time bringing her with him. She supposed she should be terrified, sitting on a strange man's lap in the middle of the night in a deserted playground, but she couldn't imagine feeling anything other than completely secure. It was a good feeling, and one she hadn't had lately, so with a final internal struggle she simply gave up and leaned into him, letting the peace and safety wash over her like a warm bath. Neither of them spoke for a long time, but then she began to hear a strange noise. It dawned on her that he was humming, low and soft, as he rocked them both gently in the swing. Despite her best efforts, Jess felt her eyelids drooping, and before long she was dozing off, wrapped in comfort and warmth and the soft smell of cinnamon.

* * *

Morning brought gentle rain-dappled sulinght...and a strong set of arms around her. Bella sighed and curled into his embrace.

"I could get used to this," she murmured, enjoying the feeling of his cool form pressed flush with hers. Carlisle simply chuckled and began to disentangle himself, but she wasn't having it. She wound her arms and legs tighter around him, shaking her head.

"Uh-uh, mister, you're not going anywhere. I'm not even close to ready to get out of bed yet." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, feeling him smile. Another one on his neck, then his collarbone, and he laughed out loud.

"If you're this insatiable as a human, we are all going to be in a lot of trouble after your change," he said. "Now, behave. Go take a shower, while I cook you some breakfast. You've got quite a day ahead of you." She blinked and looked at him.

"Really?" Her gaze turned heated. "Then why don't you join me in the shower? We can get started early."

"Minx," he said fondly as he lifted her up, setting her on her feet in front of the bathroom door. "If I go in there with you, then you won't be getting breakfast. Or most likely lunch or dinner either."

"I can deal with that," she murmured, boldly reaching down to rub her palm over his shaft. He moaned and moved her hand.

"_Bella strega,_ go shower. Today is not for sex." She looked at him, confused. "Well, not entirely for sex. Though I admit, I don't think I will be able to go an entire day without your legs around my waist." He smirked, a sexy grin that had her smiling in response. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he steered her into the bathroom. "Now, go shower. Food will be ready when you are." Quick as a snake he smacked her ass, making her jump and moan.

"Carlisle...no fair." He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I'm your trainer. I don't have to be fair." And he disappeared out the door, leaving Bella to shake her head and start the water.

~Whatever that ointment was that he used last night, it's awesome,~ she thought, adjusting the water temperature. ~I don't feel half as sore as I thought I would.~ She stepped into the shower and closed the door, letting the warm water beat down on her, relaxing her muscles. After a moment she washed herself quickly, then turned the temperature down. Adjusting the shower spray to its finest setting, she positioned it where she wanted it before dropping to her knees. She leaned back and stretched out her legs, letting the cool water wash down over her.

~You may touch yourself all you want, but you will not come unless I tell you to.~ The steely voice in her head made her gasp, but the note of command made her whimper. Suddenly the need to bring herself off was absolute.

~Please, Carlisle, don't do this,~ she whined, knowing it was futile.

~I am being more lenient than I have to be. I could easily compel you to stay at the brink of orgasm until I release you, but I prefer to teach restraint, not force it. Now, finish your shower and come down for breakfast.~ With a sigh Bella stood back up, washing her hair quickly and shutting off he spray. She stepped out onto the luxuriously thick bathmat and saw that there were two towels waiting for her, as well as a folded bundle of material. Drying quickly, she worked most of the water out of her hair, then hung the towels back up. The parcel of clothing was identical to that which he'd given her yesterday, except that this time it was a deep rose color rather than the silver-grey shade from before. Donning it took no time at all, and soon she was fastening the last strap on the shoes and heading down the stairs. The wonderful smell of eggs and ham assaulted her nose, and her stomach growled loudly. Walking into the kitchen, she paused a moment to admire Carlisle's perfect body as he set the table for her. He was dressed in a pair of clinging black pants, and she knew the material would be soft to the touch. He motioned her to sit and before long she was digging in, having been unaware she was as hungry as she was. He simply sat in silence, watching her eat, and when her plate and glass were empty they vanished and he was holding his hands out to her.

"Today, Pet, I shall teach you to dance." Bella groaned.

"Carlisle-" A sharp slap on her ass silenced her.

"Starting today, you will speak only when asked a question. Is that clear, Pet?" She nodded. "Follow." He led the way out of the kitchen into the living room, which had been cleared of all furniture. The carpet had been pulled back to reveal a solid marble floor. Bella raised an eyebrow but remembered not to speak. Apparently, he wasn't interested in explaining. He instructed her to stand still while he turned on the stereo. After a few moments, the music began and she was shocked to realize that, rather than the traditional classic music she was expecting, the song was much more modern. He caught her quizzical glance.

"Something puzzles you?"

"Seal?" she asked quietly. "I love this song." He motioned her to him and she went gladly.

"Kiss from a Rose, while not a typical waltz in the classic sense, is both sensual enough and with a proper rhythm to be useful in many different dances. Now, close your eyes." Familiar with this, Bella let her eyelids flutter shut and gave herself over wholly to the music and to the man before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: It seems no matter my intentions, life keeps getting away from me. LOL I had an opportunity to have a publisher look at the first half of the original story I'm working on, and as such have spent the last two weeks of my free time revising and editing and basically being the perfectionist that I am before I sent my baby off into the world. I'm thinking I won't be hearing anything for a while, and the suspense promises to kill me, but at least I finally have a second to dive back into the realm of our favorite immortal family. *grins* To anyone who may still be reading this, thank you so very much for your patience and support! I'd hate to lose any of you because of my erratic schedule. :-D You guys are the best!!

* * *

The sun was shining through her window, the reflection of it bouncing off the raindrops on the glass and sending sparkles of daylight diamonds across her comforter. She stretched and yawned, snuggling back into her pillow and feeling very thankful that she had no reason to get out of bed just yet. ~Wait, bed? Wasn't I...~ She sat upright suddenly, flinging the covers back as she leaped to her feet.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself. "I don't remember going to bed." Sitting back down, she absently straightened her nightgown, her thoughts racing.

~I remember coming home. I remember eating. I do remember going to sleep, but then I had that nightmare and...~ In her mind, she trailed off. ~Did I just go back to sleep after that? I could have sworn I...did something...~ Glancing around the room, she saw everything as it should be. Her backpack was on her desk chair. Her shoes were sitting in their spot beside her closet door. And her clothing from school the day before was laying neatly in the hamper. A long time deliberating had her thoughts chasing each other like a puppy with its tail, and she finally gave up.

~That's it, girl, you are seriously wigging out now. This whole load of crap has you spinning like a top. You were probably just so exhausted that you crashed out and slept the night through.~ Projecting her thoughts at herself with a firm tone, she headed towards the shower. Along the way, she noticed her jacket was laying over the back of the chair.

~That's odd. I never bring my jacket upstairs.~ Distracted, thoughts of a shower now relegated to the back of her mind, she picked up the fleece jacket. Besides the customary dampness, there was something else, something...

"Why does my jacket smell like cinnamon?"

* * *

He walked into the house slowly, feeling more human than he had ever felt before. Climbing the stairs with a lack of surety unknown to him, he opened the door to the tower room and stepped in. Lili was stretched out on the window seat and staring out the window at nothing but the inside of her own thoughts, yet when she heard him enter she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. It brought a small smile to her face and an answering one to his and she sat up, wordlessly inviting him to join her on the padded bench. He did so, going a step further and pulling her into his arms. They stayed like that for a while, holding on to each other as dawn began to trace delicate pink on the edges of the ever-present clouds. Finally, however, she broke the silence.

"I've been sitting here all night but can't come up with a single explanation. He shouldn't have been able to survive the mind bond. But he did."

"Are you sorry?" he asked gently, not because he thought she might be but because he knew she needed to hear herself say it out loud.

"Never!" she exclaimed, her voice low and sure. "I just...I'm confused." There was a long pause, and then she continued, her soft voice somehow filled with both anguish and joy, a combination that he'd never heard from her before. "I can't stop thinking about him, Luc. I feel like I'm losing my sanity, like it's all slipping away in a haze and I'm going to wake up someday and not know who I am anymore." She was crying now, and he gently brushed the silvery dampness from her sleek skin.

"It will all work out, Lili."

"But how?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a soft sigh. "But we have to believe, in ourselves if nothing else." For a long time they remained in each others' arms, until she stirred softly.

"Luc?" she whispered, her face still turned towards his shoulder.

"Mmm?"

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" he asked, puzzled.

"The woman whose scent lingers in your hair."

~Oh.~ He forgot he hadn't told her of his playground company.

"She's one of the local girls. She frequents the school grounds at night when she's upset. Tonight I sat and spoke with her." Lili sat up, gazing at him with curiosity.

"I believe part of it is because she is pregnant. I'm not sure if she's even aware of it yet, but the life within her is definitely affecting her thoughts and emotions."

"That will be a huge change for her. Do you think she feels she's ready for the consequences of such a choice?"

"I don't think it was her choice, Lili."

"Oh...oh! The poor thing!" His mate was no longer contemplating her own problems now, he knew, but rather she was worried about someone she'd never met. It struck him then that her tendency towards compassion was one of the things he loved most about her. He kissed her hair, marveling at the blessing in his arms, and proceeded to tell her about the first encounter he'd had with the young blonde girl before explaining the previous evening's events.

"...and then she fell asleep on my lap. I thought it would be better if she awoke in her own bed with no recollections of the night. I knew I could at least give her some peace and rest that way."

"Who would have thought that one of your kind could be so caring?" Lili teased him gently. He gazed down into her smiling eyes.

"What can I say? You must be rubbing off on me." He winked at her, eliciting a happy giggle. She snuggled closer to him and the two of them watched the sun rise.

* * *

Edward felt the first niggling suspicions that something was going on. He'd first felt it when he noticed that Jasper was reciting the Articles of the Confederacy in his mind. Not that unusual in the past, yet as of late his brother...hell, his entire family...had been less concerned with protecting their own thoughts. He didn't think much about the sudden return of mental blocking, however, until a glimpse at Esme's mind filled his head with color schemes and materials - a subject that, while definitely enjoyable to her, wasn't enough to completely block out anything else unless it was by deliberate intent. Puzzled, he ran a quick scan of his remaining siblings. Rose was running comparisons between the 2010 Special Edition Synergy Camaro, the Audi R8, and the Infinity G37 Coupe. Shaking his head, he turned to Emmett, finding that his brother was concentrating on Rosalie's ass, the the exclusion of all else. Nothing truly bizarre, but still...there was that feeling that something was being hidden from him. He sighed. This promised to be a long weeked. He just hoped Bella was having a good time, and he couldn't wait until he could return to her.

* * *

He let her go and she collapsed in a heap on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"I'm so glad I amuse you," he chuckled, standing over her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Carlisle...you...I mean..." Bella gave up on speech as her mind replayed the image for her again. Carlisle had thought to permit her to take a break from instructions while he went on to demonstrate some of the dances he'd become familiar with over the centuries. She'd watched as he stepped through various waltzes, ballroom styles, and tangos, but it wasn't until he mentioned a fondness for the dances of the 20th century that she got to see the truly playful side of her lover. The Jitterbug was amusing; the Hustle entertaining; it was when he got to something he called Haka, however, that she lost it entirely.

"The...the tongue-thing...is that a part of the dance too?" she gasped, barely able to form coherent sentences.

"But of course. Do you think I would randomly flick my tongue like that if there were no reason?" His tone would have been passably insulted if she wasn't able to see the humorous grin on his face.

"I don't know...you seem to find a lot of uses for your tongue." She'd composed herself, if only barely, but the gleam in his eyes went a long way towards turning her uncontrollable laughter to an expansive reaction of another sort. Silently he dropped to the floor in front of her, his face only inches from hers, and she found herself distractedly focusing on his lips.

"I've not heard any complaints about that from you, love," he said wickedly, his voice dropping, unleashing a coil of desire in the pit of her stomach. His eyes blazed into hers and she shuddered in pleasure. "In fact, you're imagining it now, how it feels to have my mouth between your legs, licking your soft, wet slit. Teasing that little bundle of nerves you are so fond of. You're wet just thinking about it, aren't you?" She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded, but she saw his eyes go stern. "I asked you a question, Pet." And there it was in full force, the burning lust that slammed into her every time he drew her attention back to her status as his possession.

"Yes, Carlisle," she murmured.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm wet for you."

"Very good. Stand up." She complied immediately, standing perfectly still as he walked around behind her. She felt his hand shift her filmy skirt out of the way, his fingers sliding aggressively between her thighs, and she almost moaned as he traced her core.

"So responsive. Such a good little pet. Take off everything but your shoes." She blinked, confused, but hastened to obey. In a short time she was standing before him, utterly nude except for the heels gracing her feet. Still behind her, hie moved closer, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

"Squeeze your nipples." She raised her hands up to toy with the sensitive buds, the sensation driving her wild even as he walked around in front of her. She saw something glittering in his hand.

"Now, stand still. These will pinch a bit, but you'll love it." He reached out and tugged her left nipple a few times, ignoring her pleading moan, but it wasn't until he closed the metal clamp around the sensitized bud that she realized what he was doing. The procedure was repeated on her right breast, and then she was looking down at the silver nipple clamps with awe and shock.

"Spread your legs." She did so, watching as he knelt before her. As he leaned forward to nip at her skin, she whimpered.

"Reach down with your fingers. Open yourself for me." She shuddered at the touch of her own fingertips on her throbbing pussy, but obeyed without question. He blew on her drenched slit, causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Stand perfectly still," he whispered, and then she felt the cold bite of metal on her frantic clit. The sensation was so intense she nearly screamed.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Tugging on the clamp a couple of times, she knew he was delighted when she couldn't help but whimper. Eyes closed, she felt rather than saw him threading a chain through the rings on the ends of the clamps, but wasn't aware of the reason until he spoke again.

"Come with me." Opening her eyes again, she watched as he let the chain drop out of his hands. It was delicate, shining, and just heavy enough to tug on her most tender bits as she walked with him. He maneuvered her until she was facing the windowsill, then urged her to bend over.

"Brace yourself on the ledge there, and spread your legs. Wider. Now, lower your shoulders, rest your weight on your arms." Soon she was standing just as he wanted her to be. She shifted, and the chain pulled delightfully on the clamps, and she understood exactly what he'd done.

"I'm going to fuck you now." She could have come at the sound of his voice. "I will not be gentle. It may actually be a bit painful. You are permitted to orgasm as often as you like, but you will take everything I give you." That was all the warning she had before he crammed his cock into her. She did scream then, a sound of longing and fulfillment and desire all rolled into one piercing note.

"Beautiful," he whispered again, and began to set a grueling pace, pounding her depths with such force he was lifting her off her feet. She was glad for the sturdy window ledge as he forcefully mastered her, his heavy balls slapping against the clamp on her clit, sending her spiraling into one of the most painfully intense climaxes she'd ever known. He was relentless, however, fucking her steadily though her contractions and squirming, forcing himself into her harder as she spasmed in his capable grip. His hands had come up to latch on to her hips in an unbreakable grasp before sliding up to clench around her shoulders. As he leaned over her, the angle of his thrusts changed and set her off again, shrieking his name. His new momentum propelled him against her brutally and she gasped, twitching as he powered into her. The depth of his thrusts slammed him against her cervix, causing a pleasure so intense she thought she might black out. Just as she was fading, his hand shifted and he tugged sharply on the chain, the motion yanking her nipples and her clit simultaneously and bringing her totally back to full awareness.

"Carlisle!" she gasped, but he did not bother to respond. Instead he shifted again, this time pulling her up to meet him, and her yelp turned into a moan. He was using her, some might say abusing her...and she loved it. Her current position meant she had no way to arch back against him, leaving her totally helpless to resist his furious pace. Suddenly she felt him pause, felt him shudder as he spilled his seed deep inside her, and she panted her satisfaction as his hips jerked against hers while he gave full reign to his climax. He set her gently back down on her feet, but when she made as if to move, his strong hands held her still.

"Did I say I was finished with you, Pet?" he growled against her throat, and she groaned desperately as he began to move again.

"I...you...again..? How?" she managed to whisper. She could almost see his smirk.

"Vampire," he replied. And Bella soon found that every idea she had concerning the sexual abilities and stamina of the man currently buried to the hilt in her grasping depths came absolutely nowhere near the truth.

* * *

BTW, just a side note, but the cars Rose is thinking about are some very sexy vehicles. I lost my virginity in the front seat of a Camaro, so I am sentimentally partial to the Synergy...but the G37 is a hot little piece of machinery. And the Audi's just awesome. Now, if only I had ever bothered to get my driver's license...LOL


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's apology_: I am SO SO SORRY! I clicked the wrong document by mistake! Just for that, I promise at least one more chappie tomorrow. I'm sorry for unintentionally teasing you all...I really DO have chapter 10 ready! So here it is. :-D

Author's note: This chapter is a bit more introspective than most, but we have a chance to delve into Carlisle's thoughts and memories, and that's always fun! :-D

* * *

Jake sighed happily as he opened the door to the garage. He knew it was partially joy at the weekend, at having two full days to work on his car - his baby - but he also had to admit that he was hoping his mystery girl would show up. He'd been ribbed incessantly about it by Paul after he phased yesterday and the pack caught her image in his mind.

"Oooh, Jacob's got himself a cute little someone! Why'd ya hold out on your pack, Jake? Afraid she'd find out you're not as much of a man as some of us here?" The teasing, while sharp, had been good-natured so instead of tearing Paul to shreds he only bloodied him a little. Still, he had been a bit relieved to revert to human form, to the silence of his own thoughts, so different from the cacophony of the pack mind. He was also glad it wasn't his weekend for patrols. It gave him two full days of peace and quiet unless he chose otherwise. Stretching out full-length under his car, he grinned at the knowledge that he'd chosen solitude and some alone time. He had music, snacks, his four-wheeled baby. And maybe, just maybe, he could catch another glimpse of his silver-haired nymph. Life was good.

* * *

Evening fell, darkening the sky and chilling the air that ruffled his golden hair. Carlisle was relaxed, laying on the damp grass in the backyard and feeling the teeny tiny raindrops spatter his skin. It was one of the true pleasures he indulged in since his change. The inability to feel cold made it so much easier to simply enjoy nature in all her glory. From the house he could hear the occasional splash and quiet moan as Bella enjoyed the nice hot bath he'd drawn for her, insisting she relax and let the waters soothe her admittedly well-worked muscles. He was determined not to break her but rather to find her limits and help her expand tham. Dancing, for example, was a delight he knew she'd take to like a duck to water once she became a bit more confident in herself. It was...unusual, with a human. He'd not been introduced to the lifestyle of a trainer until after his own change, and all of his previous pets had been immortal as he lay there on the grass, he once more sent a silent thought of thanks to the woman who had taught him. He chuckled to himself as he thought of what Bella - indeed, his entire family - would say if they knew he'd learned his methods at Caralla's knee. He thought back to the beginning, the start of it all. He'd been young then, not even a century old, and she'd seemed so worldly, so exotic and sure. There had been a time when it was all new that he fancied himself in love with the stunning vampire, but it had been a short burn as they founf themselves falling effortlessly into a deep friendship. Sometimes he found it shocking that they'd never become intimate - especially when he considered the years spent at her side, learning all he could from her about unlocking the potential of the psyche through sensuality and reassurance. They'd often shared pets and playmates, but never each other and though she'd teased and flirted with him he knew she was just as happy with the way things fell together as he was.

It was Caralla who had explained the difference between a master and a trainer, and it was a distinction Carlisle had never forgotten. Even now, laying out in the open air, he could recall her voice with perfect clarity.

"You see, Carlisle, a master seeks to uncover the submissive within, to free the person from their fears and to help them understand their need to be dominated. A trainer, however, is a different creature entirely. To a trainer there is no submission, no dominance. It begins as such simply because it makes the transition easier on the pet to couch the lessons in familiar terminology. A trainer, however, is a friend. An equal. Someone that the pet can go to, rely on. They have compassion enough to understand that everyone needs someone.

"To a trainer, 'pet' is only an endearment like 'sweetheart' or 'darling'. The relationship is built on trust, but continues through love. If you do not love your pet, then you will never be able to help them tap into their full potential. A pet is never a toy, never a pleasure slave. If that is what you are looking to create, then you are asking the wrong person for assistance.

"The sole purpose of training is to assist the pet in uncovering his or her own fears and insecurities and overcoming them. You help them, hold them, show them that the world - though sometimes harsh - has beauty and love enough for everyone. You aid them in breaking through their walls to find the worth within. Some methods will work better than others - this too is unique to each pet. Find their point of comfort and work from there. If sex works, that's wonderful. If art yields better results, or meditation helps more, that is wonderful as well. Get to know your pet so you may better help them to know themselves."

He'd never forgotten what he'd learned at her side. When he finally left to seek his future, she'd given him a kiss, a hug, and a smile.

"You have an entire world to uncover, darling. Don't let your past shadow your future. Rather, let it illuminate your steps so you might not falter or stumble."

He sighed, raising his arms up to pillow his head. He'd taken her advice to heart and though there had been difficult patches, he was truly happy where he was. It wasn't until he'd been in America a few decades that he realized her true gift to him. It wasn't techniques or lessons, but belief. She had always believed in him, and that gave him the strength to believe in himself. When he met Esme, fallen in love with her, he'd been reluctant to bring up his past. But seeing her struggle, watching his beloved hurting and trying to cope with loss and pain, he knew he could help. The pain would never go away, he knew, but it would lessen in time. She responded to his faith in her, blossoming under his love and understanding as he'd done so many years before under Caralla's unwavering trust.

Carlisle closed his eyes, thinking if his mate; the amazing, outstanding woman who had deigned to share eternity with him. What he'd done to deserve someone so incredible he wasn't sure, but every minute since she had come into his life he counted as the most awe-inspiring blessing he could have ever imagined. How he loved her! She had come to him in the woods the night he'd all but begged Bella to accompany him to Greece. He remembered his own chaotic thoughts, how he struggled to make sense of the pull this human had over him. Trying to explain to his wife, he'd stumbled over his own words and thoughts, mortified at his complete lack of mental control, terrified he would say the wrong thing and chase his beloved Esme away. When he'd admitted as much to her, she just laughed gently.

"I'm not going anywhere, Carlisle," she'd murmured, amusement in her voice. "I have no fears. A connection as strong, as all-encompassing, as the one between you and Bella...I'd be more frightened if you'd told me you were insisting on fighting it." He'd been unable to respond the that, the sincerity in her eyes burning the words before they'd left his tongue. She had taken that moment to enfold him in her arms, and he remembered feeling the last of his resistance begin to ebb.

"Now, go make your plans," she chuckled, stepping back and giving him a gently shove towards the house. He leaned down and tasted her lips, pouring all of his love and gratefulness into the kiss. Eventually they separated and a smile and a gesture from her had started him walking home.

"Oh, Carlisle?" He recalled turning around, puzzled by the lust simmering beneath her gaze. "Make sure you don't wear her out totally. We're all going to be going through Bella withdrawals the entire time you are gone, and I'd hate to think we had to hold off on our pleasure until she is mobile again. Especially Edward." With that, she had grinned and left him to his thoughts and plans.

The sound of water draining brought him out of his memories and back to the present, and he climbed to his feet at human speed and began heading back towards the house. His darling Bella was done with relaxing. It was time to get her a meal and a drink. Perhaps tonight he'd see if she cared to watch a movie, or play a board game. He was as intent on helping her grow mentally as he was on enjoying her physically. As he approached the house, he caught a glimpse of her through the bedroom window. He stopped and watched as his enhanced vision followed a single water drop from her upswept hair down the sinuous curve of her back, slipping easily over the curve of her derriere, tracing its way along the smooth skin of her oh-so-amazing legs. Smiling as his mind imagined chasing the drop with his lips, he reminded himself once more that it wasn't all about sex.

~That may be,~ her voice tickled his mind, ~but it's a hell of a perk.~ Laughing quietly in agreement, he headed into the kitchen. She was hungry, and he knew just the thing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Jess. Whatcha' doing?" Angela's voice over the phone was a most welcome distraction from her introspective thoughts and the blonde flopped down on her bed, grateful for the call.

"Being bored. Thinking too much. The usual."

"Want to hang out? Eric's in Seattle for the weekend and I'm bored too."

"Sure. You want to come over?" Usually the two girls would relax at Angela's house, and as such she knew it was an unusual request, but she just didn't feel like leaving home.

"Be right there," Angela chirped cheerfully.

Jess headed down to the living room, making a quick stop in the kitchen to grab some Mountain Dew. With the chilled cans in one hand and a bag of potato chips in the other, she had just settled down on the couch and pulled her feet up beneath her when Angela knocked.

"It's open," she called, laughing as the brunette walked in, shaking her head like a dog and splattering water all over the floor.

"Tell me again why I live in the wettest damned place in the country?" she grumbled as she hung her jacket up.

"Um...'cause you were born here, same as me," Jess snarked from her place on the couch. Angela flopped down on the squishy armchair across from her friend and, popping open her soda, regarded Jess with a critical eye.

"So. What's wrong?" Just three words, but in that tone of voice, coming from someone she was usually so close with, they hit Jess like a wrecking ball. Despite how rested she felt, deep down she was exhausted and beat down and before she realized it she was curled up on the cushions bawling hysterically. A part of her was shocked at the strength of her own outburst, and she was immensely thankful to Angela for not trying to comfort her. The other girl simply sat in companionable silence as Jess let go of everything that had been weighing on her. Sobs turned to whimpers, then to deep and steady breaths. Finally, when she'd vented all of her worry, her fear, all that was left was rage. Blind, gnawing fury. Throwing her head back she screamed her anger to the skies.

After that it was almost like someone had thrown a switch. She collapsed backward, panting like she'd run a marathon. Finally opening her eyes again she saw Angela sipping her drink, a comforting - yet smug - smile on her face.

"Back?" she asked, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Jess took another deep breath and let it out slowly before blinking a few times.

"Back," she answered with a small smile. Angela nodded.

"Now, not that your hysterics weren't entertaining, but would you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Her face was painted with a mixture of amusement and caring, and Jess was struck again by how grateful she was to have the perceptive girl as a friend.

"Um..." she began hesitantly, "I don't even know where to start, really. Angela was silent for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Start with the reason you're scared to death of the guy you've been crushing on since second grade." Sighing in resignation, knowing her friend would never judge her, Jess plucked up what courage she had left.

"I'm pregnant." She could tell by the expression on the brunette's face tha the news wasn't as much of a shock as she thought it would be. Angela's next words confirmed it.

"I was wondering if it might be something like that."

"Ang, you are too perceptive for my peace of mind," Jess chuckled ruefully.

"I know." Angela grinned. "Now, spill."

Jess, after retrieving some more soda and a container of onion dip, began to talk. She'd already run through the events once with Dr. Cullen, but it was different with Angela. They'd known each other since infancy. No one else knew more about her than Angie. And she owed her friend the full truth. Morning was creeping up on afternoon before she was done.

"...and, well, here I am."

"Do your folks know?"

"No. I've avoided it. They're going to be so disappointed in me."

"For being raped?" Angela burst out incredulously.

"I can't tell them that! You know Dad - he'd be at Mike's door ready for blood, and Mom...god, it would kill her."

"But Jess, something has to be done! He should be arrested or beaten to a pulp or something." Jessica shook her head as her friend spoke.

"No - I'll deal with it. I'd be too embarrassed if it all came out."

"What? Why?"

"If I stay quiet, have the baby, be a good mom, then all I'll get laughed at for is a lapse of control. But if everyone found out that this had gone on for months and I didn't say anything, I'll be a coward. Weak. A victim. I can deal with ridicule - I can't handle pity." Angela opened her mouth, but Jess cut her off. "Enough, Ang. I've already made my decision." The two sat in silence for a while, Angela knowing when not to push. She couldn't stay quiet forever, though.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Bella," Jess said.

"She's okay. She won't spread rumors."

"And the Cullens," the blonde added as an afterthought. Angela's eyes widened.

"Seriously? How did this happen?" Chuckling at her friend's astonishment, Jess filled her in on the conversations she'd had with Bella and the Cullens, and regaled her with the confrontation in the parking lot. Angela was laughing, clutching her stomach for support as Jess told exactly how Bella had broken her fingers.

"She...actually...she really...punched him?" Angela gasped.

"Yep."

"I heard rumors, but I never thought Bella would do anything like that!"

"Neither did I, but he went down like a ton of bricks."

"Then what happened?"

"We all went to the Cullen's so Dr. Cullen could splint her fingers. They insisted I stay for dinner. I ended up telling Dr. Cullen about everything."

"And what did he say?"

"He understands my need to keep things quiet. Between him and Bella they worked out a cover story so that I can go in for an exam, make sure everything's okay with the baby, without the whole town knowing it's my appointment."

"Really? I thought he was a surgeon."

"Yeah, me too. Apparently he's also a gyno." Angela's eyes lit with mischief.

"So, let me get this straight...you're going to be flat on a table while Dr. Hot Bitch pokes his fingers-"

"ANGELA! Stop it! Oh my god, I hadn't thought of it that way! Thanks a lot! Oh god..." She flung a pillow at her friend who batted it away with a hand shaky from mirth.

"Seriously, though - how did you even talk to him? I'm usually a stammering mess any time I end up in the hospital."

"It wasn't easy. In fact, if I hadn't been so upset I probably would have made a total fool of myself. Then to top it all off, while Bella and I were finishing dinner the boys came back and insisted on giving me a ride home."

"Holy shit! All three of them? You lucky lucky...argh! Now I'm seriously jealous!"

"You're jealous? Who was it that got chauffeured home in Dr. Cullen's sexy ass Mercedes? Uh-huh. Thought so. Shut up."

"I'm just mad that you got to see their home before me." Angela, having calmed down enough to take a drink, drained her soda and continued talking. "Oh yeah, I meant to tell you - next weekend you're staying at my house."

"Okay. Any particular reason, or do you just miss me that much?" Angela threw the pillow back with a smirk.

"Bitch. No, it's because you and I are going to be part of a very exclusive group."

"And that would be..?"

"The group of people invited to the Cullen's back-to-school party on Saturday night." Angela, grinning like the Cheshire cat at her friend's expression, filled her in on the details.

"So there's only 20 invited?"

"Yup. Eric's got the whole list. But rather than invite you and risk Mike showing up and making a scene, you're coming to my house and we're leaving from there."

"Awesome! I could use a party right now!"

As the two girls chatted and planned, neither one of them saw the shadow slink away from the open living room window.

* * *

Against her better judgment, she was once more sitting in a tree outside his open garage door. The music floated out to her and she hummed along quietly as she familiarized herself with the songs. It was nearing twilight and she knew he'd be going in for dinner before too long, but Lili was drawn to him, painfully so, and the struggle between her pull to the young shifter and her rational thoughts was weakening her resolve. Which is why she was staring at him as he worked. She still didn't have the nerve to approach, but just watching him seemed to quell the demanding fire within, if only slightly. It was enough. For now.,

He was...happy. Seemingly unarmed from her accidental mental intrusion, that infinitesimal moment where she'd slipped into his mind. Even that split second could have - should have - fractured him. Yet here he was, tinkering with his vehicle and striding around perfectly unharmed. She thought back to what she'd seen in that brief instant. He was a magnificent wolf, with soft russet fur, a creature of sublime power - but the heart that beat beneath that shell was entirely human. The combination between vicious strength and infinite gentleness would have seemed a contradiction had she not seen it herself. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the lure of his memories, the feel of wind through his pelt, the thrill of the chase, the earth beneath her paws...what..?

CRASH!

She felt herself falling and heard a pained yelp; her thoughts not catching on as quickly as usual, it took her a good two seconds before she realized the sound had come from her. Eyes wide, she watched as he dropped his tools and headed towards the door. Unable to move from where she'd landed, she could do nothing but watch as he came closer...closer...

"Hello?" Despite her predicament she found herself wanting to respond, only just catching herself before she replied. Instead she knew she had to go before he saw her. A burst of momentum had her on her feet, the earth beneath her pads slightly squishy. ~Wait...pads?~ Looking down in shock she saw four paws, delicate and silvery-white, where her feet should be.

"I know you're out here. I won't hurt you. I promise."

~Too late,~ she thought, her mind whirling madly. He was close now, too close. With a strangled sound she forced her unfamiliar body to move.

The only thing Jake saw was a flash of white as something darted through the woods away from him. He would have sworn it was a wolf, except he knew he wasn't imagining the wings that were attached to the creature's shoulder blades.

~What the hell was that?~ he mused, staring into the night. The woods gave no answer.

* * *

Wow. I look back over this story and am amazed, not only at the breadth and scope of the tale I've already committed to print, but at the story yet to come. It's shaping up to be a hell of a ride...and I'm not sure this car has seatbelts, so now I'm just holding on to the 'oh-shit' handle, bracing myself against the dashboard, and settling in for the journey.

My complete and total thanks to everyone who's kept up with me so far...because of all of you, this rambling epic is drawing itself to life. Does a story exist if there is no one to tell it? No. But the same story also needs an audience to breathe new purpose into it, and whereas I might spin the tale, I'm not the one who catches it at the end of its flight. That's you, constant readers, and you have no idea how very thankful I am that you're giving me this chance to entertain you. *grins*

PS: I'm sorry, but who wouldn't want Carlisle as their ob/gyn? Maybe it's just me, but something about that idea...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Apologies to all for my hiatus. My hubby and his friend have a comic company, and they'd gotten a small press table at the Phoenix, AZ Comic Con this past weekend. And even though the comic and characters are all their idea...silly me, I volunteered to crochet small plush keychains of a couple of their characters. As a result, every spare moment I had up until last Wednesday were spend tangled in yarn and nowhere near the temptation of a computer. But the Con went great, and now I'm back and writing again, and here's a new chapter for everyone!

* * *

He'd decided to let things play out as they would and not try to think about it too much. As such, whenever the scratching sound came at the back door, Luc was slightly startled. Pushing his chair back from the desk, he opened the door...and let out a sound of astonishment at the bedraggled creature on the porch. He didn't have a lot of time to study her, however, as she shot past him and up the stairs, claws scratching for purchase on the smooth floor as she rounded the corner. He didn't think twice, just slammed the door and took off running, making it to the bedroom a scant few seconds after she did. However, once through the door he came to a screeching halt, unable to do anything but stare at his beloved as she writhed on the bed. Her muted howls of pain became muffled screeches as her form blurred between wolf and human, her transformation completely out of her control. He knew he couldn't touch her, not while her body was struggling to bring itself back together, but he couldn't stand not doing something. Walking slowly, making no sudden moves that might startle her, he came to sit at the end of the bed. As he had once done many hundreds of years before, when he'd first taken her under his care, he began to sing softly. No human hearing the song would have been able to find words within the murmured syllables, but he knew she understood. He didn't notice the tears in his own eyes as she shuddered and shifted, human to wolf and back again, fur and skin and silky feathers blurring and morphing while she tossed and turned in agony. He refused to think of anything beyond the present, keeping his soothing song going, knowing that somewhere within the confines of her mind she could hear him, that she would know he was there.

He could have cared less how much time passed. Time didn't matter to their kinds. After a while, though, he noticed that she wasn't convulsing as much, the shifting getting easier and more fluid as her body accustomed itself to the changes. Now she was able to stay in one form or the other for a few moments before she began changing again. Still he sang to her, not daring to speak until she was able to understand. As she gained more and more control, he was able to release his panic. In its place came sadness, a deep sorrow that he was amazed he could even feel. His beautiful Lili, one of the most magnificent creatures ever to grace any realm, would likely tear him to shreds when he finally told her what he'd known, the information he'd been hiding from her for longer than mortal memory. He wouldn't blame her, nor would he try to stop her. Regardless of his reasons for keeping his knowledge quiet in the beginning, those reasons no longer existed. And she deserved the truth.

"Luc?" Her voice was a bare quavery whisper, so far from the gentle strength that was usually present. He realized that sometime in the course of his thoughts she had stabilized. Laying on the bed was a very worn and weary woman, silver hair matted with mud and leaves, eyes dulled with exhaustion.

"Lili. Love." He scooted towards her slowly, gauging her reactions. While he knew she couldn't hurt him even in her wolf form, he also knew that she'd be devastated if she attacked him when she wasn't in control of herself. She saw his hesitance and he winced to see the hurt in her eyes, but he continued moving slowly. She was still quivering slightly, and he wanted to make sure she was calm enough for him to approach. It took a scant moment, but then he was beside her, pulling her into his embrace and curling his arms around her.

"Don't try and talk yet, love," he whispered, smoothing her tangled hair back and pulling a blanket over them both. "You've been through a hell of an ordeal."

"What's happening to me?" she sobbed, and the heart he wasn't supposed to possess broke a little at the fear and despair in her tone. He felt her tears on his chest as she curled against him. Holding her close, he gently rubbed her shaking shoulders.

"It will all be okay, love. Rest now, and I promise I'll tell you whatI know. But sleep first. I'm here." Murmuring nonsense wounds, he held her until she dropped into a fitful sleep, all the while wondering how to break the news to his beloved mate that she was going to die.

* * *

She knew he knew she was awake. Bella sighed softly, but kept herself curled up against him. To his credit, Carlisle didn't try to engage her in conversation - rather, with one arm looped gently around her, he held a book in that hand and idly turned the pages with the other. Curiosity got the better of her after a few moments.

"Whatcha reading?" she mumbled sleepily.

"An old folktale, actually," he replied, turning another page. "One older than I am, if you can believe that." He grinned down at her and she punched his chest lightly.

"You're not that old," she began, but he arched an eyebrow and her protest died almost before it was voiced. She rolled her eyes, conceding his point, and changed the flow of her conversation. "So what's it about?"

"It's a translation of Norse mythology concerning Ragnarok."

Isnt that supposedly the end of the world?" He nodded, absently running his fingers down her arm. "Do you think it might have something to do with my dreams?"

"That's what I plan to ask Caralla when she gets here. Among other things." He closed the book and looked down at her fondly. "And aren't you supposed to be asleep? I thought you'd been worn out well enough these past few days." His grin was playful, and Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"Physically I'm dead tired, but my mind won't go to sleep."

"Anything I can do to help? I will admit to being somewhat out of practice with the whole sleeping thing lately."

"Fine, rub it in, Mister I'm-Immortal-And-Don't-Need-Sleep." She snuggled closer, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "But no, there's not much you can really do. I just need to stop thinking for a few minutes." She paused, and when she spoke again it was witha tinge of hesitance. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story?" She felt rather than heard his low chuckle.

"Anything in particular, or just any story?"

"Anything is fine." She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. It took a few moments, but finally his voice washed over her, starting off normally but soon settling into the cadence of a well-trained storyteller.

"Her name was Starlight, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Dark grey coat, with a mane and tail so pale they looked silver. I was just a child then, not even old enough to read more than a few verses in my father's great bible, but I was polite. I tried not to gape at the beautiful horse as her owner dismounted to speak with my father, but I couldn't help myself. No one in our acquaintence had a horse so lovely...indeed, few had horses at all. Horses were for rich people, and while we weren't poor by the standards of that day, we were far from wealthy.

"From inside the gate I watched, hiding myself in the shadows for I knew not to interrupt my father when he was entertaining strangers. As the priest of our community, he was the first one to speak to newcomers or passers-by, and though it was rare to have anyone visit for long, I knew my manners. So I stayed hidden, simply watching the graceful animal, not even hearing the murmurs as my father greeted and spoke with the rider. Eventually, though, I had to get closer. Holding my breath, I crept around the gate, keeping my movements small and stealthy as only a child could. One step, then another, and I was almost close enough to touch her..." A soft snore alerted Carlisle to the fact that Bella was very much over her brief insomnia. With a smile he didn't even know he wore, he gently tucked the blanket closer to her, his heart warming as she cuddled closer to him in her sleep. Picking up his book again he resumed his reading.

~Such a shame,~ he thought absently, smoothing an errant wisp of her hair off of his pages. ~I was just getting to the good part.~


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came, as it does, and Jake woke with a sense of urgency racing through his veins. He couldn't describe it, but it set him on edge. Deciding to forgo his car for the moment, he stepped into his shorts and sneakers, deciding to go for a run. He thought briefly about phasing, but figured it would be better to wait until he had his thoughts under control before exposing them to the lack of privacy that was the pack mind. A few moments later he was bounding out his bedroom door. He'd just reached for the knob on the front door when his father's voice halted him.

"Good. You're up. Come in here a second." He made a brief about-face and trotted into the living room where his father was sitting in his chair, looking out the window at the greying dawn. The elder Black didn't so much as look at his son, but simply motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. Once Jake did so, his father turned to him.

"I've heard some disturbing reports of a stranger on the res. In my yard. Care to comment?" Jake inwardly cursed himself for not realizing that Sam, at least, would see it as his responsibility to report any unusual people in the pack territory. He gathered his chagrined thoughts quickly, however, and spoke with barely a pause.

"Yeah, there's been a girl that's shown up out by my garage a couple of times, but I've only caught a glimpse of her as she's left. Do you think she's trouble?" He tried to keep his voice innocent and curious, masking the struggle he was having as a suddenly protective side he'd not known he had flared into being at a possible threat to her. Billy looked piercingly at him for a moment, but his voice was completely devoid of suspicion.

"Anyone could be trouble. What was she doing?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I haven't spoken to her."

"What does she look like? Is she local?"

"I don't think she's a local girl. I don't know for sure though. She's a bit shorter than me, I think, and blonde. Slender. That's about all I saw." Something inside him rebelled at the idea of volunteering more information than necessary. Luckily, his answers seemed to satisfy the other man.

"If you see her again, find out who she is and what she wants. Even if it means following her back to wherever she came from. We don't want unknown people wandering through pack territory. There's a storm brewing somewhere, and I get the feeling it's going to be hard on us all." With that slightly cryptic statement, Billy turned his attention back to the book that had lain unnoticed in his lap. Jake, knowing a dismissal when he heard one, climbed to his feet and headed back to the front door, intending to continue with his original plan and go for a run. As his feet began to pound a solid rhythm on the ground, his thoughts flew chaotically. One thing he knew, though, was that his father was right. ~There is a storm coming,~ he thought absently. ~And it's going to be a hell of a one.~

* * *

Sunday seemed to be a lazy day. Jess yawned and stretched, loathe to get up from the comfort of her bed. The talk she'd had the day before with Angela had helped her to unburden her mind and think a few things through, and as such it was with a much lighter heart she contemplated the upcoming day. Oh, there was still much that bothered her, but now that she'd purged her anger and her fear she felt almost capable of handling it all. Maybe not all at once, granted, but small doses might be okay. She resolved to try and view the positives for the rest of the day, and not dwell on all of the negativity. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, all morning lethargy vanishing under the weight of her determination, she stood and headed to the bathroom. After her morning routine wass complete, she dressed in a pair of soft, well-loved sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, laced her sneakers, and headed out the door, grabbing her purse on the way out. This seemed like a good morning to grab breakfast at the diner.

She walked in, and her stomach immediately growled at the scents wafting through the air. ~They can have their steak houses and fast food joints,~ she thought, grinning and waving at the woman behind the counter, ~give me a good home-style diner any day.~ In short order she'd ordered eggs, waffles with strawberries, some whole wheat toast with butter, and a large glass of orange juice. She didn't think about much, just let herself relax and enjoy the ambience and the chatter, and before she knew it her food was in front of her and her stomach was reminding her of exactly how hungry she was. She was lifting a bite of the fluffy scrambled eggs to her lips when her phone rang. Putting the laden fork back down on the plate and silently cursing whoever it was that dared interrupt her breakfast, she dug in her purse and grabbed her phone. Flipping the slender device open, she didn't bother to check the caller ID, instead just answering.

"Yeah?" The voice that replied to her impatient query made her heart stop beating.

"You've been hanging around the Cullens. Do you really think they care about you? That they'll protect you? You belong to me."

"Mike!" she gasped, keeping her voice low. As much as she had made her decisions already, she didn't really want everyone in town being privy to her drama. "We're over. I don't want to see you anymore." The snicker on the other end of the line was smugly malicious, and her blood ran cold.

"I think you'd have learned by now that what you want doesn't really matter in the least. Or hadn't you gathered that yet, you little bitch?" Swallowing a scream she hung up the phone, placing it back into her purse as calmly as she could muster. She spent the remaining twenty minutes forcing herself to eat the scrumptious breakfast she'd ordered. But every bite tasted like ash on her tongue.

* * *

She looked so small curled up beside him in the big bed, the cloud-muted sunlight dappling the covers and catching the occasional small glint of silver from her hair. Luc had tucked the two of them in completely after she had fallen into her restless slumber, and his overnight vigil hadn't been interrupted by anything. As such, he was holding her whenever her eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Luc?" she whispered.

"I'm here, Lili," he replied, hugging her gently.

"What happened?" Her voice was as small as she was, tiny and insecure, and he hated the fact that he'd had some small part in bringing her this low. "I remember...changing, running...it was so painful..."

"I'll answer your questions when you're fully awake. For now, let's get you into a hot bath to ease your muscles and clean the dirt off." He was appalled to see how drained she looked, and after a moment of watching her slowly maneuver her way to the edge of the mattress he simply leaned over and picked her up. He sat her carefully on the lid of the toilet while he began running he bathwater, making sure to add a generous dollop of the delicate floral bath oil she'd been given by their kind, if nosy, landlady. The woman had sworn it was sovereign for aches and pains, and soothing to the skin as well, and Lili had been quite taken by the fragrance. As soon as the claw-foot tub was halfway full he reached over and plucked her from her seat, lowering her carefully into the water. Murmuring comforting nonsense, he coaxed her into leaning back and, picking up a sponge puff, dipped it in the hot water. He began to stroke the sponge over her arms and legs, noticing how quickly the water in the tub darkened as he sluiced off the mud and gravel and moss that was streaked all over her porcelain skin. Through his ministrations she kept totally silent, not saying a word to question or object even when he guided her to a standing position so he could drain the dirty water and refill the tub with clean. It wasn't until he began to work his fingers through her long hair, detangling and loosening the twigs and debris that was caught in the strands, that she spoke.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you have to say?" The note of accusation in her quiet voice turned the sentence into a rhetorical statement, and he closed his eyes briefly against the pain of knowing she would soon have more than enough reasons to despise him. Still, his hands never faltered in their gentle motions, and after long moments her hair was clean and gleaming once more, her skin unblemished by dirt and grime. By the time he was done she was no longer the nearly catatonic and helpless waif she had been. Instead her eyes were bright, her bearing almost regal, and her expression was one of expectation. When he took a large cream-colored towel to dry her off, she removed it firmly from his hands and did the honors herself, going so far as to wrap it around her body when she was done. The action took him by surprise a bit, as they'd never bothered caring about their state of undress around one another. With a toss of her quickly-drying hair, she headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, her only concession to him a glance that commanded him to follow. They ended up sitting on the plush rug in the center of the living room floor, and the look in her eyes made him swallow hard.

"Talk." He found himself unable to deny her even this, and had the brief thought that he couldn't imagine why he would want to in the first place. Feeling almost adrift, caught in her steady, unswerving focus, Luc found he had no choice but to obey.

"How much do you remember of your early life? Do you recall how you came to be?"

"Do any of us? We are. That's it. Why?" He took a deep breath, focusing on the floor rather than meeting the hard gleam in her eyes.

"You are unique, Lili. Unlike the rest of the Celestials, you were not created by normal means. You have a sire, and a dam."

"I what?"

"Surely you remember being different. Little glances cast your way when they thought you weren't looking. The babble of conversations cut off when you approached. Does any of this sound familiar?" He chanced a glance upwards and met her eyes, saw the recognition in their contemplative depths.

"Your point?" Luc swallowed, not wanting to bring up painful memories but having no choice.

"I know you don't like to think about what happened when you were cast out, but I need you to remember. Remember what was said to you. Recall the conversation. Please, Lili." He couldn't help the desperation in his voice, but he realized that it had an effect on his mate. He never begged, so just by that fact he could see she knew that this was important. "I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't crucial for you to understand. What did they tell you?"

"They said I didn't belong there anymore."

"What else?" He hated pushing her to re-live what he knew was the most painful moment of her entire existence.

"That I would find my place among my own kind. But that my kind were not those I knew." She blinked at him, one tear rolling down her pale cheek. "And then they closed me out." Luc nodded, wanting so badly to hold her but knowing he had better not. She looked at him, eyes shining with betrayal and sadness. "Why? What did I ever do?"

"It's not anything you did, but rather what you are."

"So what am I?" she wailed, angry and hurt. He suddenly felt tired, so weary of all of it. And when he spoke his voice reflected that.

"You are the offspring of the demon lord Marchosias and the youngest of the Iele, Savatina." She just stared at him as though waiting for the punchline, her face reflecting disbelief that faded slowly to apprehension.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" He shook his head, and she seemed to slump as the truth washed over her. "How...how did...I didn't even know it was possible."

"Neither did anyone else." He sighed, giving in to his impulse to move closer. Sliding forward, he sat facing her and reched out to grasp her fingers with his own. "Understand, please, that I do not know the entire story. I don't know how exactly you came to be. All I know is what I heard from others, how your mother begged the Celestial realm for protection for her child, you. How she died to bring you forth. The fact that you exist at all is astounding. It goes against everything that should be possible, and yet here you are. I for one am very glad." She didn't reply and he didn't volunteer any further information, so the only sound for a while was that of the rain against the windows. Finally, though, she asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"So how do you know this? What does any of it have to do with you?" He looked down at the floor between their joined hands.

"I was the one your father chose to corrupt you and make certain you would never again be welcome in the Celestial realm. I was the one he sent to befriend you, seduce you...and kill you."

* * *

Author's note: So there you have it, the end of Book 5. I must say that, even knowing the EPBs as I do, they're pulling out quite a few stops that even I wasn't expecting. I have, however, left you all wiht a bit of a choice. You can either a) do a bit of research on your own into exactly who and what Marchosias and the Iele are or b) wait for Caralla to arrive in the next book. She's got some information for Bella, and for others as well, and it promises to be quite an explanation. And on that note, fair readers, I leave you for this evening. I have every intention of getting the next book started and at least begun online by the end of the weekend, and I must say that now that I have a netbook I anticipate easier updating. Until that point, fare thee well, and keep reading!


End file.
